Mercury's Stand
by SailorStar9
Summary: Crystal Tokyo came to an early end when an old enemy of the Lunaians attacked. With the Neo-King, Neo-Queen and rest of the Inners dead and the Outers MIA, Sailor Mercury escapes with Chibi Usa.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: My 'The Sapphire Lotus' is officially taken down. This is the promised version of that story. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the darn plot.

Basic Summary: Crystal Tokyo came to an early end when an old enemy of the Lunaians attacked. With the Neo-King, Neo-Queen and rest of the Inners dead and the Outers MIA, Sailor Mercury escapes with Chibi-Usa. Only to find that the enemy had followed her.

Prologue: How It All Begun

* * *

No one knows exactly how the universe began. Some theorize that a catastrophic cosmic explosion sent the infinite worlds spinning out into the vastness of the Great Dark – worlds that would one day bear life-forms of wondrous and terrible diversity. Others believe that the universe, at it exists, was created as a whole by a singular, all-powerful entity. Though the exact origins of the chaotic universe remain unclear, it is clear that a race of powerful beings arose to bring order to the various worlds and ensure a safe future for the beings that would follow in their footsteps. The Primarchs then brought order to a hundred million worlds scattered throughout the Great Dark Beyond during the first ages of creation. The leader of the Primarch, Lor, seeking to safeguard their structured worlds, was ever vigilant against the threat of attack from the vile, extra-dimensional entities of the Twisting Nether. The Nether, an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds of the universe together, was home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings, who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe. The pure-hearted, altruistic Primarchs, unable to conceive of evil or wickedness in any form, struggled to find a way to end the demons' constant threat.

* * *

The Nathrezim, a dark race of vampiric demons (also known as Dread Lords) set out to conquer a populated world by possessing its inhabitants and turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming Dread Lords had turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them through unthinking hatred and mistrust.

* * *

To combat the demonic force, Niccolai created the Ginzuishou, embedding a little of the five Primarchs' powers into the crystal.

From there, the crystal's potent energies would nurture the bones of the Solar System and empower life to take root in the lands' rich soil. Over time, that power would seep into Terra, enabling plants, trees, monsters and creatures of every kind began to thrive on the primordial planet.

When the Eredar attacked, Queen Elune used the power of the Ginzuishou, combined with the strength of the other eight planets to drive the Eredar back into the Twisting Nether and seal the dimension for eternity.

That happened eons before Queen Selenity's rule.

But it was a matter of time before the seal finally broke and the demons escaped to seek revenge for their banishment.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends yet another over-imaginative fic. Read and review. 


	2. Recollections

SailorStar9: And up goes another fic of mine.

Pairings: Mainly Shun/Ami. Hints of Hyoga/Hotaru.

I don't know what to do with the rest. Ideas anyone?

Chapter 1: Recollections

Disclaimers: Not mine.

* * *

In the darkness of her apartment, Ami Mizuno came awake, her chest heaving and body covered with a cold sweat.

_At least I didn't wake up screaming._ she thought weakly.

She turned to look out the window, noting it was still dark outside. With a sigh, she silently stood up from her vigil by the bedside, knowing that she would not be getting any more sleep tonight.

She looked down at the sleeping girl and let out a wistful smile.

Chibi-Usa laid there on the bed, curled around Luna-P, her pink hair spread out around her on the pillows.

_Thank goodness I didn't wake Chibi-Usa up._ she thought with some relief as she shut the door as quietly as possible.

The sight of the small princess reminded her painfully of the reason why they had escaped.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Pluto had said that it would be all peaceful after Chaos was defeated. She was wrong, very wrong._

_The Eredar had appeared out of nowhere and attacked. They knew what they were doing and sent no minions to do their dirty work._

_All it took was one massive wave of indescribable negative energy to render the Ginzuishou's power useless. With the crystal powerless, the Eredar took out Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endyimon simultaneously before going for the rest of the Senshi._

_She, herself, was the next to fall, having been struck from the back. The enemy had apparently knew that removing the Senshi of Knowledge would give them the clear advantage for she could analyze them for their weakness._

_How the Eredar took out the other three Inners she had no idea, but the image recorder on her compact computer was still running when she fell, so she had a vague idea how they were defeated._

_The three Inners never stood a chance as their heart crystals and star seeds were removed and destroyed with one simple energy beam. And without them, the girls could never be revived._

_Where were the Outers you ask? Neo-Queen Serenity had sent Uranus and Neptune on an outer-stellar mission a couple of weeks before, Saturn laid unawakened and Pluto was still at the Time Gates._

_Seeing they had been avenged, the Eredar then moved on to ravage the crystal city._

_After making sure that they were gone, she had picked herself and her computer up. A quick scan told her that the girls were really gone._

_A soft moan then reached her ears and the battered Senshi turned to see Sailor Chibi-Moon, her fuku torn, struggling to stand. She had rushed to the small Senshi's side, worried._

_Just then, the Ginzuishou shone brightly and floated from the Prayer Room to the blue-haired Senshi. A blinding flash of light later, a broach marked with the insignia of Mercury replaced her former broach, the crystal having entered the new locket. Another flash of light later, the pair were gone._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

That was almost two months ago.

The Ginzuishou had then teleported them to safety, but Ami knew it was only a matter of time before the Eredar knew they had survived.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well this chapter is up. I'm plunging straight into the OVA in the next Chapter. Read and review. 


	3. The Truth of the Holy Grail

SailorStar9: And Chapter 1 goes up. I amended the prologue to suit this chapter. Before I begin this chapter proper, a Q& A for my faithful reviewers. (Throws confetti all over.)

FilmMaker1690: Just thank god that I've finally got my butt down to type this chapter.

Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter Summary: The Eredar reveal why it was so easy to render the Ginzuishou's powers useless.

Chapter 2: The Truth of the Holy Grail

* * *

"Selenity was foolish." one of the shadows beings remarked.

"Indeed." another added, chortling. "She was a fool to seal the two Angels' powers within their hosts, just because she feared their power and what they could do. Without them, she abused the Ginzuishou's powers, making the crystal weaker then it should be. And to think her daughter didn't even realize the full potential of the Sacred Cup."

Another laughed, "What that Moon brat didn't know was that if the Sacred Cup actually fell into either Mercury's or Saturn's hands, one of the two Divine Angels will be awakened. She actually thought she would be the one to fully utilize the Grail's true power. What a joke!"

"A pity really." another shadow agreed.

"Right now, boys, we have to remove the two huge thorns at our side." the first remarked.

"True." the second agreed. "We can't allow one of the Divine Angels live, unawakened as she is. Besides, I can sense that the pink-haired Moon brat has more power than her mother ever wished to possess. We can't allow her to gain her full powers."

"The days of the unawakened Angel and the last of the Lunaian bloodline are numbered." all four shadow being laughed together.

* * *

"Are you going to the orphanage again, Ami-san?" Dr. Seia asked.

"Yes." Ami replied.

The older doctor nodded at her intern.

"Then take this medication with you." she remarked, handing the young intern a couple of pill boxes. "Rin-san will find this very useful."

"Is this…" Ami frowned slightly.

Dr. Seia nodded.

"Chibi-Usa!" she blue-haired Senshi called out.

"Are we going to the orphanage?" Chibi-Usa asked hopefully.

"Yes." Ami replied.

The pink-haired girl whooped joyously, "I can't wait to see Reiko!"

The older girl chuckled.

* * *

"Lend me to have fun." Maco interjected, stealing the wooden plane from Ki.

Ki ran back crying to Erii , "Maco robbed my toy!"

"Maco!" Erii chided.

"Maco!" Miho scolded.

"Only lend it to play a while, coward." Maco rebuked.

"Don't call him that. Hurry up and return it to him." Erii remarked.

"This kind of things!" Maco struck out his tongue and threw the plane out to the road.

"My plane!" Ki cried out, running after his toy.

"Ki-chan!" Erii ran out after the boy amidst the heavy traffic.

Just as the pair were about to get knocked down by an on-coming car, Hyoga leapt between them, stopping the vehicle with a mere hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Thanks." Erii stammered.

"Are you from this school?" Hyoga inquired.

"Yes." Erii replied.

"I finally came back here. This watermelon is a gift." he held up the fruit. "Also one I originally want..." he looked over at the crushed fruit under the car's wheel.

Both Erii and Ki laughed.

Picking up the boy, Erii gestured, "Please."

* * *

"But Cygnus Hyoga is so great." one of the boys commented as they boy orphans clustered around the three Bronze Saints.

"Yes. A fist can stop the car." another added.

"It's so simple for Saints." Seiya commented. "The Cosmo inside our bodies, only a bit of explosion is okay. Right Hyoga?"

The half-Russian nodded.

"Reiko!" a bubbly voice called out.

The girl on Shun's shoulders turned to see the nine-year-old Chibi-Usa running into the orphanage.

"Usa-chan!" she cried out, jumping off Shun's shoulders to welcome the new girl.

"Chibi-Usa!" the rest of the younger girls stopped their play to greet the sugar-pink-haired girl.

"Lady Blue!" they turned their heads up to see the older female emerge from the corner.

"Girls, I'm sure Lady Blue will play with you once she attended to Rin." Miho shooed the harem of children away.

"Thank you, Miho-san. I was really wondering how I would get untangled from them." Ami nodded her thanks.

"No need to thank me. Rin needs you." Miho ushered the intern into the orphanage.

The three Saints gasped as the blue-haired Senshi walked by.

"Seiya..." Hyoga quirked a brow at the Pegasus Saint.

Seiya nodded.

* * *

"Really Seiya is just like a kid." Miho remarked as she watched the fight break out between Seiya and the children.

"Miho-san." Saori turned to the girl.

"Yes?" Miho blinked.

"Who is this 'Lady Blue'?" Saori asked.

"Oh, her..." Miho nodded, realizing who Saori was talking about. "She appeared about a month ago, as a volunteer from the hospital. Her name is Mizuno Ami. We call her 'Lady Blue' for the children's sake."

"And the girl?" Saori inquired, nodding towards Chibi-Usa.

"Her adopted daughter it seems. We never asked about Usagi." Miho replied.

"Miho-san." Ami interrupted.

"Yes?" Miho turned to the hospital intern.

Noting her serious look, Miho nodded and entered the gust hall.

"You felt her Cosmo too, Saori-san?" Shun asked, coming forward.

Saori nodded.

"This 'Lady Blue' is no ordinary girl." she remarked. "Her Cosmo... it felt almost like a God."

"Thank you, Ami-san. That medicine you brought really help. Rin's fever finally broke." Miho breathed a sighed of relief as she escorted the future doctor out.

"Don't thank me yet. Rin isn't out of the woods. Tonight is crucial." Ami told her.

"I see." Miho nodded.

Then she brightened up, "Can you stay with us just for tonight to take care of Rin?"

"Well..." Ami was hesitant.

"Please Ami-mama..." Chibi-Usa was suddenly between the girls, pleading with watery puppy-dog eyes.

The blue-haired girl sighed, "Fine then."

"Yipee!" Chibi-Usa whooped in delight.

_Note to self: kill whomever thought her that trick._ Ami made a mental note.

* * *

That night, Ami was tending to the gradually recovering Rin when she felt something, a very familiar dark power.

_Don't tell me..._ she wondered in horror. _They followed us here?_

Just then, a shooting star flashed across the sky. Unknownst to everyone, a golden apple fell from the meteorite.

The meteorite then traveled across a mountain, raising a temple as it passed.

The door then creaked open and a tearful Chibi-Usa poked her head in.

"Ami-mama..." Chibi-Usa whispered fearfully.

"Can't sleep?" Ami inquired knowingly.

The pink-haired girl nodded.

"Come here." Ami smiled gently and Chibi-Usa ran into her embrace.

Once in her warm hug, Chibi-Usa let her tears flow freely.

Ami sighed as she took the sobbing princess into her arms.

She never told the girl about this, but Chibi-Usa was a half of a pair of Siamese twins, conjoined at the torso and she shared a single circulatory system with her twin. When Serenity learnt about this, she gave firm orders that Chibi-Usa _must_ be saved, even if it meant sacrificing the other twin. Under the command of the Queen, Ami had no choice but to let the other twin go. That was one decision that loomed her conscience for eternity.

Just then, the Ginzuishou emerged from Ami's broach. A holographic image then emerged from the crystal, forcing Chibi-Usa to remove herself from Ami.

"Who are you?" Ami asked softly.

"Demeter." the Goddess of Earth replied.

Just then, Saori burst into the room upon sensing a very strong Cosmo.

"Demeter..." she gasped upon recognition.

"Yes." the Goddess of Fertility nodded.

Turning to the Goddess of Just War, she asked, "Do you remember the Primarchs?"

Saori nodded. The Primarchs were the ones who created the entire Universe from scratch, including the constellations her Saints drew their power from.

Essentially, the first named of the Primarchs was Niccolai, the Primarch of Free Will and Conscious Choice. Besides him, Lor, Mori, Jander, and Mordred were less than an nanosecond younger than the Universe.

Lor is the Primarch of Time, or Creation. Jander is the Primarch of Corruption. Mori is the Primarch of Form. Mordred is the Primarch of Entropy.

"Don't bother, Demeter. I remember everything." Ami replied, the kanji of 'Life' burnt brightly on her forehead.

"Niccolai-sama created the Ginzuishou and passed it to Elune, Usagi's ancestor. And in order to make sure that Elune and her descendants does not fall into temptation to misuse the Ginzuishou, both him and Mordred appointed two demi-Primarch guardians, one with the power of Life, the other, the power of Death, to safeguard the crystal and take it from Elune's descendants if it was necessary." Ami explained.

"But Selenity felt that they were too much of a threat to her crystal and her kingdom, she sealed them in their hosts' bodies." she added.

"Wait, you said two." Saori interjected. "You don't mean..."

"Yes," Ami nodded. "I am one of the two. Once I awaken the Holy Grail, my true form will manifest."

"And the child?" Saori asked, looking at Chibi-Usa.

"She is Elune's descendant yes, but she also has Mori-sama's power flowing through her veins, making her more powerful than her mother." Ami replied.

"And if I'm not mistaken, I will be seeing some visitors tomorrow." she added.

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter down. I'll be plunging straight into the OVA in the next chapter. Read and review. 


	4. The Outers Arrive

SailorStar9: Yup, and another chapter goes up. I did my research folks and the real name of the Time Gates is the Space-Time Door. This is Chapter 3. Read and review.

Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter Summary: The Outers finally show up and Hakura isn't exactly pleased. But with the Eredar snapping at their heels, the Outers have no choice but to follow Mercury's leadership.

Chapter 3: The Outers Arrive

* * *

After Hyoga left her, Erii walked towards the beach, her mind controlled by the the power of the Golden Apple. Arriving at her destination, she reached out and took hold of the Golden Apple, Eris' spirit entering her new-found host. 

With the Goddess of Dispute awakened, the four Ghost Saints awoke from their graves.

* * *

The next morning, Saori was out riding in the nearby woods when she saw Erii and pulled over. 

"Erii, how come you are here?" she asked.

The possessed girl turned to look at her.

_No! Not Erii!_ Saori realized as Erii's French braid came undone, her Cosmo possessing the horse Saori rode on.

"Who are you?" Saori demanded as the horse went awry. Then the horse skidded, throwing Saori off its mount.

Eris smirked deviously at the unconscious Athena at her feet.

* * *

"It's so late and she still hasn't come back." Shun remarked worriedly. "Where has Miss Saori gone?" 

"Should be just seeing something in the woods." Seiya waved his concern aside. "Don't worry."

"Seiya." Miho poked her head into the room.

"Miho, what's the matter?" Seiya asked.

"Can't see Erii anywhere." Miho replied.

"What?" Seiya gasped.

"Even Erii too..." Hyoga gasped.

"Hrm..." Miho began.

"Yes?" Seiya asked.

"Has anyone of you seen Ami-san?" she inquired. "There are four women here to see her."

The three Saints blinked and Shun replied, "She's still attending to Rin-san."

A few minutes later, Miho poked her head into Rin's temporary room

"Ami-san?" she inquired.

"Yes?" the blue-haired genius asked.

"There are four women downstairs to see you." Miho replied.

Ami nodded and headed out, knowing who they were.

"So, the little coward finally shows her face." Tenoh Haruka sneered distastefully.

"Outside. Now." Ami spat back, her glare never leaving one person, Meiou Setsuna.

* * *

Once the group was out of the earshot of the three Bronze Saints in the house, Haruka began her tirade of accusations. 

The Senshi of Uranus had been brutal, accusing Ami of failing in her duties, of being less of a Senshi than those who had fallen in battle.

However, her string of charges were immediately cut off when the azure-haired Senshi ignored her and turned her heated glare at Setsuna, spitting out, "Why won't _you_ there?"

Taken aback at not only of Ami's death glare and also the questioning looks the three Outers gave her, Setsuna stammered a reply, "I was caught off guard. The Eredar had slipped under my nose at the Space-Time Door. I wasn't aware."

"So, the Eredar was so powerful that they even gave the almighty Sailor Pluto the slip, did they?" Ami accused.

"You won't there Uranus, so don't you even _dare_ call me a failure." she hissed angrily.

Turning the screen of her hand-held computer, she added, "Just watch what happened _then_ you tell me if I am a failure or not."

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru watched in horror as the computer replayed the destruction of Crystal

Tokyo, Setsuna had her head turned away the entire time, she had seen the whole thing reenact at the Space-Time Door.

"What would _you_ have done in my place?" Ami pressed Haruka hotly.

For once, the Senshi of Uranus was silent.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Did you sleep well here?" Eris' voice rang out.

Athena awoke to find herself prisoner on a stone alter in the middle of Eris' Temple.

She gasped further when she saw Eris walking up the stairs, the Golden Apple in hand.

"Erii!" she blinked.

"No! Who are you indeed!" she demanded. "What do you want to do?"

"Think about it carefully." Eris began. "Athena will soon be the treasure in my hand."

"That's the Golden Apple!" Athena gasped as Eris raise the said object in front of her.

Then, she recalled the legend.

By the lead of the Meteor, the Goddess of Quarrel will take use of the Golden Apple to revive then destroy the whole world.

"You are Yurisu!" Athena commented.

"You'll surely like being in this Golden Apple." Eris remarked. "And I'll be just like you, going back to the land in glory."

"So you made use of Erii's body!" Athena demanded.

"This is just like my staff." Eris replied. "I take use of Erii's wish to revive. This is my freedom."

"No! Goddess of Quarrel, Yurisu. I can't let you hurt others to fulfill your ambitions." Athena declared.

Eris gritted her teeth, "Later on, I'll breath in all your energetic spirits."

Then, she smirked, "Now, let's worry about your situation. You'll have the same fate as Erii."

"So what?" Athena challenged. "The Saints of Athena will protect me for sure. You haven't thought of that before?"

"What?" Eris hissed.

_Even laugh with such confidence._ She sneered.

"Really funny." the Goddess of Dispute laughed. "The Saints of Athena will die before you one by one. You will see. At that time, your smile will turn hopeless."

Then she turned and a thin beam of light shot from the middle spike of her trident.

The light traveled all the way to Seiya's mansion, shattering a glass window and a grandfather's clock, before etching out a map on the wall.

* * *

Still outside, Ami frowned when she heard a window shatter and an eerie aura shook her to her bones. 

"The Eredar." Setsuna gasped in recognition.

Shun was the first to burst into the room, stunned beyond words as the map was engraved on the wall.

Seiya and Hyoga followed closely behind.

"Shun. What's this?" Seiya asked.

"It's telling us to go to that place to see Athena." Hyoga remarked. "This sign is..."

"Yurisu." Shiryu supplied.

"Shiryu." Seiya turned to the Draco Saint.

"This is a challenge letter to us." Shiryu added.

"The Eredar has resuscitated her." Setsuna remarked from behind the four boys.

"The four of you... I can sense a very strong Cosmo coming from all of you. Who are you, really?" Seiya demanded.

"Senshi just like the four of you. The only exception is that our powers come from the planets." Ami replied.

"Eredar is our enemy, not yours. Just leave this one to us." Haruka commented.

"We can't." Shiryu interjected. "Yurisu has captured Athena. It is our responsibility to see that she is safe."

"Athena is our responsibility. Like it or not, we're going." Seiya stubbornly retorted.

"Err guys, you aren't going to like this." Hotaru, who was silent the whole time, spoke.

"What Hotaru?" Michiru asked.

"The Eredar not only revived Yurisu, the Ghost Saints were also resurrected." Hotaru replied.

"Double damn." Haruka cursed.

"Things just keep getting better." Setsuna muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five Ghost Saints had arrived before Yurisu. 

"Master Yurisu." the leader knelt before the Goddess of Discord. "Please forgive us for arriving this late."

"Maya of Shoot." the first introduced himself.

"Orpheus of Raira." the second added.

"Borudo of Southern Cross." the third remarked.

"Yan of Tateza." the fourth commented.

"Zyaga of Orion." the leader wrapped up the introductions.

"I have waited for so long, my five Ghost Saints." Yurisu turned to address her Saints.

"You are..." Saori gasped.

"Saints just like you., but they come from hell." Yurisu supplied. "And by my power, they were given new bodies."

* * *

Scene cut to the four Bronze Saints trekking into the forest, the five transformed Sailor Senshi leaping from branch to branch.

* * *

"One more thing I have to tell you." Yurisu turned to Saori, holding up the Golden Apple. "In order for me to revive, this Golden Apple should be linked to you. And only when you die, Erii will totally revive." 

"What are you saying?" Saori demanded.

"It's time to fight." Yurisu announced to her Saints.

"Now, you should enjoy this Golden Apple." she smirked, attaching the said fruit to Saori's chest.

With the Apple in place, Yurisu declared to her fighters, "They'll come soon. Go and face them, Ghost Five."

The five Ghost Saints nodded at their Goddess's command and took off to their battlefield.

"Athena, this time the misery will start from you." Yurisu laughed at the suffering Goddess.

"The legend of Yurisu reviving is true." Seiya noted, stopping at the entrance of Yurisu's Temple. The four bronze Saints had droned on their Cloths on the way.

"Then we have no time." he turned to his friends.

"Hope Miss Saori is okay." Hyoga voiced his concern.

"Brother Ikki is not here now." Shun mused.

"We don't know what kind of ambush awaits us." Eternal Sailor Pluto remarked. (A/N: All the girls are Eternal now.)

"Pair up and split. We meet at the Temple." Eternal Sailor Mercury instructed.

"Four of them, five of us." Eternal Sailor Uranus noted. "Who's going solo?"

Nobody answered.

"Correction Uranus, no one's going solo. Pluto just vanished." Eternal Sailor Mercury remarked.

"Just like her to disappear at a time like this." the Senshi of the Skies muttered.

* * *

First fight, Seiya and Eternal Sailor Uranus versus Maya of Shoot. 

"I've waited long for you." Maya announced as the two fighters came to the battlefield.

"Who are you?" Seiya demanded.

"You should have heard about the duty of Saints." Maya began. "The target chosen should be defeated. Let me take you to heaven by an arrow. I'm Maya of Shoot."

"Maya of Shoot." Seiya echoed.

"Die, Saint of Athena." Maya declared, powering up his attack.

The two Saints leapt into the air and fired their shots at each other before landing on opposite sides.

"I have to deal with this quickly to stop Yurisu." Seiya mused, performing his usual pose.

"Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken!" he fired his attack.

Maya immediately split into five replicates, causing Seiya's attack to miss its target.

"You're over!" Maya declared from behind. "It's my turn. Holy Arrow of Orion!"

He leapt into the air, a stream of arrows flying from his waistband.

"Uranus..." Eternal Sailor Uranus began her attack.

Strong winds picked up around Uranus as she pointed her right arm at the onslaught of arrows.

"Deadly Twister!" A massive vortex of wind shot from Uranus' outstretched arm, trapping all of the arrows directed at them and turning them back on Maya.

"It seems that I have forgotten about you." Maya hissed, dodging his arrows as he powered up another attack.

"Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken!" Seiya blasted his attack at the tirade of arrows. The attack punched through the stream of arrows before hitting Maya full force.

With a scream, Maya crashed against a wall and fell headfirst onto the ground.

"Where's Miss Saori? What's Yurisu doing indeed?" Seiya asked the fallen Ghost Saint.

"No use asking him." Eternal Sailor Uranus shrugged.

"Let's go." she gestured.

Seiya nodded and followed the Wind Senshi.

* * *

Second fight, Hyoga and Eternal Sailor Saturn versus Borudo of Southern Cross. 

The two warriors were walking through a temple when an Egyptian statue suddenly fell forward, barely missing them.

Saturn had leapt backwards to avoid that attack, while Hyoga rolled backwards.

Borudo was seen laughing on top of the statue.

"Really Hyoga." Borudo mocked.

"Who is it?" Hyoga demanded.

"Borudo of Southern Cross." Borudo introduced himself.

"Impossible! What's Southern Cross?" Hyoga accused hotly.

"We revived by the call of Yurisu, Ghost Saint." Borudo replied.

"Yurisu." Hyoga gasped.

"See my power!" Borudo announced, jumping down.

"Hyoga, you're surely lose this time." he declared.

"I don't think so." Hyoga rebuked, preparing his attack. "I still have something to ask you Borudo.

"Diamond Dust. It's the real crystal." Borudo smirked, preparing his attack.

"Southern Cross Thunder Fist!" Borudo released his attack.

"Diamond Dust!" Hyoga let his attack loose.

After the attacks hit, it was obvious that Borudo had won when a deep cross-shaped crack was seen on Hyoga's breastplate. But then, Hyoga's attack showed their true power when Borudo found himself frozen up to the neck.

"Don't worry." the Cyrus Saint turned to Borudo. "This is just a track dealing with little kids."

Walking forward, he added." Now, answer my questions."

A bright light then entered the scene when a voice asked, "You are Hyoga?"

The Cyrus Saint turned around.

"The little guy in Erii's heart. I come here to see you personally." Yurisu replied, her trident shining golden.

"Erii!" Hyoga gasped.

"She isn't Erii anymore." Saturn told him.

"She's right." Yurisu replied. "I'm Yurisu."

"What?" Hyoga gasped.

Just then, Borudo unfroze himself and grabbed the half Russian by his shoulders. Lifting him up, he tossed the younger Saint against a pillar before proceeding to choke him.

Yurisu smirked as she tossed her trident in the air and taking it by its handle, she threw it at the two struggling warriors.

Saturn jumped into battle, parrying the trident away with her Glaive.

"You're going up against me witch!" she snarled. "You have no loyalty. Your Saints are merely pawns to you!"

"Death Ripple!" she cried out her attack. Waves of death energy shot in all directions from her Glaive blade.

Yurisu was thrown off her feet by the attack. Frowning, she did what an evil Goddess would do in this situation; beat a hasty retreat.

"Now, for you." she turned and glared coldly at Borudo who was unfortunately caught in her energy ripple.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" she glowered lowly, her Glaive blade poised at his throat.

Borudo gulped nervously.

"No last words? Fine. Death Beam!" Saturn fired a wave of death energy from her Glaive point blank at Borudo.

With a wrenching scream, his body was obliterated from the dark energy wave.

"How could you..." Hyoga was stunned at the ruthlessness the petite girl showed.

"I am the Senshi of Death." Saturn shrugged and walked off, with Hyoga following her.

* * *

Third fight, Shiryu and Eternal Sailor Neptune versus Yan of Tateza. 

"You're are Shiryu, right?" Yan's voice boomed as the Draco Saint and the Senshi of the Seas walked past a man made waterfall.

"Let me serve you!" Yan declared, jumping from the skies behind the two and sending a kick at Shiryu.

"It's heard that your fist and shield is the most powerful."Yan remarked to the Saint on the ground. "Now let's see which shield ism ore powerful, yours or mine."

"Yan, then I'll fulfill your will." Shiryu replied, picking himself up.

"Let my greatest Dragon Fist!" he threw his attack at Yan who merely blocked it with his shield.

"What?" Shiryu gasped when his arm guard shattered to pieces after his fist connected with Yan's shield.

"Breaking Bones Twister Kick!" Yan let loose his attack.

"Neptune..." Neptune began her attack as water circled her body.

"Flood Gate!" she ended her battle cry and released her attack. The water was absorbed by Neptune's body, only to be released in a massive tidal a second later and effectively washed Yan away.

"Never mess with fury of the oceans." she told the fallen Ghost Saint.

"Yurisu warned us about you Planet Senshi, but she never told us how powerful you can be." Yan remarked, wiping a trail of blood from his mouth.

Not giving Yan any time to retaliate, Neptune let loose another attack.

"Neptune Ocean Sphere!"

Yan could only watch on horror as the massive bubble of water thundered towards him. He had no place to dodge the attack and could only wait for his death as the orb of water crashed into his body.

"Now that's done." Neptune remarked.

"Let's go." Shiryu commented. The Senshi of the Oceans nodded and the two took off.

* * *

Fourth fight, Shun and Eternal Sailor Mercury versus Orpheus of Raira. 

Shun was climbing up a cliff with the help of his chain with Mercury flying slightly above him.

The green-haired Saint thought back to what had transpired between them before they had started scaling the cliff and mentally chuckled. Like it or not, she was one interesting girl.

"_Why climb when you can fly?" she shrugged, her fairy wings spouting from her back and she took off._

Just then, the two heard the strumming of a lyre from up above.

"What are the odds at that will be our opponent?" Mercury asked amusedly.

"Two to one?" Shun replied jokingly as he leapt onto the ancient Roman ground.

"What kind of music is this?" he mused, as the two walked towards the lyre playing.

"This is played for you specially, Andromeda." Orpheus remarked.

"How do you know my name?" Shun asked the lyre player.

Then he gasped, realizing his opponent, "You are... The Saint in legend who was described by the poets..."

"Right, I'm Orpheus of Raira. This music is a lullaby played for you." Orpheus replied.

"What?" Shun demanded.

Orpheus stopped strumming and leapt into battle.

"How wonderful that you can die in music." he remarked.

"My Lullaby of Death." he commented, resuming his playing.

"Move!" Mercury shouted, pushing Shun aside.

Orpheus smirked as he saw his attack hit the Senshi. Yurisu-sama will be pleased if he took down one of the Planet Senshi.

"If you think that worked, think again." came Mercury's reply.

Both Saints were shocked to see not one, but two Mercuries, one of them caught in Orpheus' tangle of strings and the other behind the Ghost Saint.

"Can you guess which one is the real one?" the Mercury behind Orpheus whispered.

Orpheus gasped when the Mercury caught in his strings dissolved into water.

"One of my many spells. Water Puppet." Mercury told him.

"Freezing Pulse." she whispered coolly, shooting a small ice ball at his shoulder.

Orpheus gasped as the ball entered his body. A second later, he fell face-first on the ground.

Shun went over and placed a finger under Orpheus' nose.

"He's dead..." the gentle Saint stammered, not believing the cruelty the seemingly gentle girl displayed.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"You won't understand." Mercury turned away. "Let's go."

* * *

"All of you have finally arrived." Yurisu announced as the group of fighters arrived at her Temple. 

"You are..." Seiya gasped.

"Miss Saori!" Shiryu noticed the suffering Goddess.

"Everyone." Athena smiled painfully.

"The Golden Apple!" Hyoga noted.

"Miss Saori!" Shun called out.

"Right! The Golden Apple you saw. Only if absorbed all the energetic spirits of Athena, I'll let this Erii go. I don't need this body already." Yurisu laughed, removing herself from Erii.

"Erii!" Hyoga called out.

"No matter how, we'll die indeed. She is totally because of letting me revive. To die for replacing Athena." Yurisu laughed.

"Can't let you act carelessly." Seiya retorted and rushed forward.

"Zyaga." Yurisu called her fifth warrior.

"Zyaga, being the strongest Saint before, but now, help the Goddess of Quarrel, Yurisu act wildly." Seiya accused.

"For you, already cannot forget the darkness in heart." Zyaga replied. "But we'll soon create a dark world.

"Get away, I have to defeat you! Then save Miss Saori." Seiya challenged.

"Wait Pegasus." Eternal Sailor Pluto entered the scene.

"Pluto." the Senshi turned to the mysterious Senshi of Time.

"Why are you here Pluto?" Neptune asked.

"It's time to awaken the Sacred Cup of this world." Pluto replied.

The three Outer Senshi nodded and took out their Talismans.

The Space Sword, Deep Aqua Mirror and the Garnet Orb floated towards Mercury and Saturn and circled them.

Zyaga and Yurisu gasped at this unexpected turn of events as the Talismans floated around the two Senshi, their bodies covered in light.

"We have to stop them..." Yurisu told her last warrior.

"Mikada Shock!" Zyaga fired his attack at the two Senshi.

Mercury and Saturn opened their eyes as the attack came at them, the kanjis and 'Life' and 'Death' glowing on their foreheads respectively.

"Holy Life!" Mercury called.

"Sacral Death!" Saturn spoke.

A wave of energy washed over the two Senshi, deflecting the attack and consumed Zyaga completely.

When the light died down, the two Divine Angels stood in their full glory. Their Senshi fukus were gone, replaced by long flowing gowns and two pairs of wings on their backs. Their kanjis shined brightly on their foreheads. The Angel of Death had her Saturn's Glaive while the Angel of Life had a staff, the Ginzuishou 'floated' on the top.

Yurisu was horrified, knowing the full power of the two Divine Angels.

"Athena, don't move." the Angel of Life warned.

The Goddess of Wisdom nodded and before she knew it, a finger-thin light arrow shot from the Ginzuishou, stopping short of her breast and shattering the Golden Apple.

"Now, for you." the Angel of Death frowned at Yurisu.

Before Yurisu could do anything, a thin beam of energy shot from the Death Angel's Glaive and the Goddess of Quarrel screamed as her Life Jewel was removed and destroyed with that one blast.

"Now that's done." the Angel of Life remarked and the two turned to the group of warriors. Raising her staff, the Ginzuishou shone once more, encasing the entire group, along with Athena and Erii in a Life Bubble and escaped from the crumbling Temple.

* * *

Once landing safely outside the mansion, the two Angels stood for a second before their kanjis dimmed and they fainted. Shun and Hyoga caught the two before they hit the ground. 

"They'll be fine." Pluto assured. "But their bodies aren't not used to their new power level yet."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, and this chapter is down. Read and review.


	5. Forgiven

SailorStar9: Was about time I updated this fic. A small Shun/Ami moment in this chapter. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Forgiven

* * *

_Ami's Dream Sequence_

_The hall was long and golden-colored, and she stood before the Shadow Galactica leader, Sailor Galaxia. On her wrist was one of the same bracelets that Galaxia-sama had on, and in some of the shine, Sailor Mercury and the others could see that their eyes were dead-looking and full of malice and evil._

"_She comes," Sailor Galaxia said, "Go, now, my puppets. Get her Sailor Crystal for me."_

_The group moved over to hide behind the pillars of the entrance to the castle, watching as Eternal Sailor Moon, SailorStar Chibimoon, a new Senshi with red hair (…ChibiChibi…), and another Senshi they didn't know fight. The other Senshi died, the little red-haired girl left, the only ones being the Moon family and the Asteroid Senshi. Sailor Venus' hand moved out as the group walked out, the Sailor Crystal of the fallen Senshi coming into her hand and disappearing into Sailor Galaxia's great collection._

"_Your next opponent," Sailor Venus said, "is…"_

"_Us, Sailor Moon!" the rest said. Everyone watched with cold eyes as the look of hope came into Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes, and then a look of love as Endymion (…Mamoru, Tuxedo Kaman, our Prince…) appeared before saying, "Kill Sailor Moon and take her Sailor Crystal!"_

_Sailor Moon's world was shattering, and Sailor Mercury stepped up with Sailor Jupiter. They attacked Eternal Sailor Moon, others getting in the way or protecting her until finally, she threw her attack at Sailor Venus._

"_This is the power of the Ginzuishou? It's a soft as the wind." The look of horror and pain on Sailor Moon's face didn't register as they all attacked her, her wings now gone, her rod smashed. She looked up at them, and something within her stirred. The staff appeared, and she yelled out her attack._

_The pain as they were all torn apart by the attack, and for a fleeting moment, Sailor Mercury saw the Eredar's__eyes there, looking down at her. "I know what you did to your princess, little child. Do you think that treachery doesn't know where other's are as well? You are one who attacked your Princess, and she will forever mistrust all of you for it."_

_No…no…no..._

* * *

"Usa-chan!" Ami was jolted awake.

"Are you all right?" Shun asked, his blue-green eyes showing concern. "You speak of death, and yet that dream, I think, was not only on death. Who is this Usa-chan and why do you not tell us what is wrong?"

Ami said nothing, she just buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Shun knelt closer to her and cradled the crying girl to his shoulder, allowing her to weep.

Some time later, the green-haired Saint of Andromeda sighed and laid the sleeping girl back on her pillow.

"How's she?" Michiru asked the boy as he stepped out.

"Cried herself to sleep." Shun replied worriedly. "She won't tell me what's wrong."

"Ami-mama's gone through a lot." Chibi-Usa supplied.

Shun looked down at the pink-haired girl. "Please you have to tell me."

Chibi-Usa looked at the worried Saint and smiled knowingly, "You like her."

Shun blushed slightly and nodded.

"It would be confusing if we told you. It's better if we showed you." Setsuna replied.

"Setsuna, is it wise?" Haruka asked.

The Time Guardian nodded.

* * *

Moments later, the entire group, minus Hotaru and Ami, who were still sleeping and Ikki, who was MIA, gathered in the living room. Setsuna had transformed and she held out her Time Staff.

"Believe what you're about to see." Eternal Sailor Pluto advised. "The six of us have gone through a lot, Mercury most of all."

The Garnet Orb flashed and images of the Senshi's battles and their origins were shown to the new members of the group.

"God..." Seiya gasped in horror when it was over.

Shiryu nodded mutely in agreement.

"How did you survive?" Soari asked.

"Our Sailor Crystals were what kept us from entering the Underworld permanently." Eternal Sailor Pluto replied.

Soari nodded, her memory revived by the sudden revelation. "I understand."

"Soari-san..." Hyoga looked that the purple-haired Goddess.

Soari explained, "All living things grow from a Star Seed, including Sailor Senshi. Special Star Seeds become Sailor Crystals and get transported to selected planets to grow with them and protect them. For the two Senshi up there, their Sailor Crystals have more power than any other crystal. They are the children of the Primarchs, each gifted with immense powers. The light of their Sailor Crystal shines more brightly than others."

"That's why Ami was chosen to hold the Ginzuishou." Haruka noted.

Setsuna nodded.

* * *

Time passes...

Ami stopped outside the Outers' mansion and took a deep, steadying breath.

_I have to do this._ she thought to herself firmly.

"What's wrong, Ami-mama?" Chibi-Usa looked up at her knowingly, her eyes twinkling in amusement..

Ami sighed and looked down at the pink haired little girl, "I suppose I _could_ come inside with you today."

"That'll make Hotaru happy," Chibi-Usa beamed happily.

Ami took the little girl's hand in hers and proceeded to walk up the sidewalk to the front gate. They reached the front door, and Ami had to fight back a gulp as the curtains shifted.

_Guess someone was watching out for us._ she mused as she reached for the bell.

_Ding dong!_ the doorbell rang.

It took a few minutes for it to be answered, and Ami could hear a whispered conversation going on just inside. The blue haired young female looked down at Chibi-Usa, who just shrugged. Ami felt a little skittish as the front door opened and Michiru nodded slightly, "Hello, Ms. Mizuno. It's nice to see you again."

"Please, call me Ami," she nodded back at the elegant teal- haired woman. She hesitated slightly before adding, "Chibi-Usa informed me that Hotaru cited that it might be wonderful if I visited sometime."

She blushed slightly and continued, "So I thought I'd take you up on it."

Michiru stepped aside to let her in, "We're glad to have you."

"Thank you, Ms. Kaiou." Ami bowed and followed her in.

Michiru smiled gently at the solemn young woman before remarking, "I don't think anyone would object to the using of their first names."

Before Ami could say anything, Hotaru and Haruka came into the living room together.

"Chibi-Usa," Hotaru beamed, running to the pink haired girl's side. The taller dark haired girl hugged the smaller pink one, then looked up at Ami with a small smile, "Hello Ami."

"Hello, Hotaru." Ami knelt slightly to return her smile. It gave her a moment to collect herself, trying to deal with the unexpected smiles on the other Outers' face.

_I thought she'd be mad._ she mused.

"Hey," Haruka gave her a tentative smile, and the echoes of their last big fight hung in the air between them. One wrong word, even a single angry gesture, and the delicate peace would be broken.

Ami firmly set those words behind her as she smiled at Haruka and offered her hand, "Nice to see you, again."

Haruka took that offered hand, shaking it firmly. "Let's get you sat down," the sandy haired, boyish woman smiled as Chibi-Usa dragged Hotaru off so that they could go play together.

Michiru felt a surge of relief at how well things were going. She paused in the kitchen doorway, "I'll go make some tea."

Ami smoothly took a seat on one of the couches, her eyes widening just slightly as the the older woman flopped on the other couch, Haruka giving Michiru a somewhat whining look. Before now she had thought they might be a couple from how they worked together, but from the looks of things, it seemed to confirm it.

Haruka cleared her throat and looked down at the fine carpet before she softly said, "I wanted to apologize, Ami."

Ami blinked and looked up to meet eyes that were earnestly looking at her.

_It can't have been easy for her to say that,_ she mused.

"Considering some of the things that I said to Setsuna," Ami gave her a small smile, "it's understandable."

Michiru came in carrying the tea pot, setting it down on the coffee table and pouring out three cups. "What's understandable?" she asked.

Ami took a breath. One of the reasons she had avoided coming here for so long was because she knew she would have to do this. She looked up at the seemingly serene Michiru, "I wanted to say how sorry I am for what I said to you."

"That's not necessary," Michiru said quietly.

Haruka chuckled softly and the others looked up at her in surprise. "I'm trying to apologize to Ami, Ami wants to say sorry to Setsuna, who unfortunately isn't here, and I'm sure that she and I have things we're both sorry for, too," she shrugged.

Ami's lips quirked just slightly, "It is mildly absurd, isn't it?"

Michiru looked at both Ami and Haruka, and for a moment was struck by how similar they were in some ways. Strength, intensity, pride, they both had that.

_I wonder, was Ami like this before?_ she wondered lamentably.

Ami picked up her cup of tea, swirling it around a bit before she took a drink.

"Setsuna's normally the one who prepared tea for us. So I apologize if it isn't as good." Michiru added.

"No." Ami shook her head. "It's perfect."

""Thank you." Michiru smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Haruka asked softly.

"We move on," Michiru said simply. She looked at the others, "We put the past behind us, forgive each other for what happened, and start over."

Ami winced slightly before replying, "All right, we move forward from now, as senshi."

Haruka was a bit surprised to hear herself say, "And as friends?"

Ami's face paled slightly, her cheeks darkening to a fierce red as she took a unsteady breath. After a minute, she smiled weakly and quietly offered, "I'll try."

Michiru was giving her lover the oddest look, and Ami was not too sure what to make of it. Then the sandy- haired girl smiled at her, "I just have one question."

Ami blinked, "Yes?"

Michiru offered this to all present, "Who will be our leader?"

There was a very long silence when a voice said clearly, "Sailor Mercury." The three looked up to see Soari, the four Saints, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa standing there in the doorway. It was Shun who had spoken, looking at them with a firmness in his otherwise gentle eyes.

"Oh, no..." Ami started to stammer a protest.

Haruka did not hesitate when she said, "I agree, Mercury should lead the senshi." At Ami's shocked glance she smiled slightly, "Despite my making an ass of myself, Ami handled herself with strength and maturity. And probably saved us all."

"Exactly," Hotaru said as she and Chibi-Usa took seats nearby.

"I am not ready for this," Ami objected firmly.

"Were any of us ready when we gained our powers?" Chibi-Usa offered up surprisingly. "We learn as we go, and pick ourselves up after our mistakes," she finished.

"From the mouths of babes," Michiru murmured. She gave Ami a gentle smile, "From what I've seen of you, I'd tend to agree."

Ami had a almost panicked look on her face as she looked over at Michiru and the others who had not spoken, "Are you going to make it unanimous?"

Michiru gave the blue haired young woman a gentle smile, "I would tend to agree, yes, but I won't press you. If you truly do not feel ready for this, one of the others will fill the role."

Ami puffed out a breath, feeling their eyes on her. Chibi-Usa's trusting, Hotaru's piercing, Haruka's confident and Michiru clearly sympathetic.

"I believe you." Shun told her firmly. Soari and the other Saints nodded in agreement.

"All right," Ami said reluctantly, "I'll do it."

* * *

SailorStar9: And Ami is forgiven. What will happen next? Read and review. 


	6. The Pink Matchmaker

SaillorStar9: Figured was about time I updated this fic. So, this is Chapter 5. I need you guys to help me decide on whether I should either continue this fic using the remaining three movies or use the Asgard episodes which I've recently bought. Opinions? Read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: The Pink Matchmaker

Chapter Summary: Chibi-Usa plays matchmaker. Yes folks, for the Shun/Ami fans out there, this relatively short chapter is for you.

* * *

Days passed and we see Ami behind the hospital receptionist counter busy at work. Finally, there was a slack in in-coming patients and the blue-haired girl took this opportunity to give herself a good stretch.

"Hey Ames." Umi Mio, a co-worker nudged the girl.

"Hm?" Ami looked up at the auburn-haired girl.

"I'll take over from here, go have your lunch." Umi nodded her head at the entrance. "Your boyfriend's waiting."

"Huh?" Ami blinked and looked towards the direction Umi was nodding at. Truth to be told, Shun was waiting near the sliding doors, arms akimbo as he leaned against the wall.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Ami sighed and got up, "Alright."

"And he's not my boyfriend." she added, exiting from the counter.

"Yet." Umi grinned.

"I heard that." Ami muttered, blushing slightly.

* * *

"How did you know I work here?" Ami asked the Andromeda Saint.

"A little rabbit told me." Shun replied, chuckling.

"If Chibi-Usa heard that..." Ami giggled and the pair walked towards the hospital cafeteria.

* * *

"Why am I getting this feeling that we're being set up by a certain pink bunny?" Ami mused, once they got their food.

"You and me both." Shun admitted. "Not that I'm complaining."

Ami arched a brow.

Shun blushed and coughed, "What I mean is that I want to got to know you better."

Ami smiled, "Is this your round-about way of asking me out?"

Shun turned redder and nodded.

* * *

That night, Ami cornered Chibi-Usa after dinner.

"Chibi-Usa." she begun.

"Yes Ami-mama?" the small princess asked.

"Did you tell Andromeda where I worked?" the older girl asked.

"Hrm..." Chibi-Usa thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Why?" Ami inquired.

"I want a papa." Chibi-Usa replied matter-of-factly.

Ami blinked and blushed at Chibi-Usa's implication.

* * *

Later, Ami rang up the Outers' mansion and Haruka picked up the phone.

"Haruka-san, could the three of you baby-sit Chibi-Usa for me on Saturday?" Ami inquired.

Haruka raised a brow at Ami's request, "Why?"

"I have a date." Ami replied. Haruka could imagine the shy girl blushing at the end of the line.

"With who?" Haruka pressed.

"Andromeda." Ami replied.

"Repeat that?" Haruka hollered, her mother-hen personnel taking over.

"Andromeda." Ami sighed, knowing where this was going. Haruka would always play as big brother to her and Hotaru just to see if the suitors could take the heat. Not many passed that test or almost none if we are going to be honest.

"He's different, Haruka!" Ami protested hotly.

"Whatever you say, Frostbite." Haruka smirked and ended the call.

"Ruka's playing 'big brother' again." Michiru shook her head.

"Maybe you should stop being so protective, Haruka." Setsuna advised.

"Why?" the Senshi of Uranus pressed.

"The timelines are crystal clear about this relationship. Ami-san and the Saint of Andromeda are soulmates." Setsuna revealed.

"So are Hotaru and Cyrus." she added, turning to the Senshi of Destruction who blushed.

"If Swan-boy harms a single hair on Firefly, he's dead." Haruka swore.

"He won't hurt me." Hotaru muttered. "If he should, I'll slice him with my Glaive."

The three adults chuckled.

* * *

Come Saturday...

"Have fun on your date, Ami-mama!" Chibi-Usa called out from the Outers' mansion's door. "I want a papa by tonight."

Ami blushed at Chibi-Usa's last sentence.

* * *

"Been waiting long?" Shun inquired.

"I just arrived." Ami shook her head. "By the way, where are we going?"

" I was thinking, the beach." Shun suggested.

Ami smiled and nodded.

They walked peacefully, immersed in their own world. They talked about a lot of things and finally got to the beach. It was a quiet place, and you could feel the ocean´s calm. They took off their shoes and started to walk in the sand.

"It's a really nice place." Amy remarked. She felt so at peace with herself here. The sea breeze calmed her and she really enjoyed Shun´s company.

"Yeah, it is." Shun agreed. "I like to come here to relax."

"I´ve always found peace next to the sea." Amy admitted as she walked to the sea shore to feel the water.

"I thought Kaiou-san is the Warrior of the Seas?" Shun was confused.

"She is." Ami replied. "Both Michiru-san' and my powers are related to water, the only exception is that her powers are associated to salt water aka the oceans and mine deal with fresh water."

"And ice." Shun added.

"That too." Ami giggled.

A comfortable silence reigned over the pair as they gazed into each other's eyes. Then, Shun leaned forward and planted a small chaste kiss on her lips.

Ami was stunned, but she moaned softly, molding her body against the Andromeda Saint. It just felt so right! Her hands went around his neck, keeping the youngest of the five Bronze Saints in place as the kiss deepened.

They finally parted when air became necessary. Shun then put his hand around Ami's waist as the girl rested her head on his chest and they sat like that, watching the day end and the night begin, their hearts entwined as one.

* * *

SailorStar9: A bit short but hey, I suck with romance scenes and Chibi-Usa's being cheeky. 


	7. The Legendary God Warriors

SailorStar9: I was contemplating on whether or not to use the Asgard episodes or to continue with the 2nd movie. Then,, my muse suggested something, use the Asgard_ and_ Poseidon episodes in place of the 2nd movie and continue with the remaining two movies after that. And so, here is your Chapter 6 folks. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Enemies of Northern Frontier! The Legendary God Warriors

Chapter Summary: The beginning of the Asgard episodes.

* * *

Time passes...

Ami felt a degree of nervousness as she looked around the training gym of the Kido mansion, the fencing gear being laid out on the floor.

"Nervous?" Shun teased.

"Sort of." Ami admitted.

Haruka raised an eyebrow as she walked towards the pair, "Not happy to see me?"

"I've seen you fight before," a smiling Ami said to her dryly, "so I'm really not looking forward to losing later on."

"We'll see." was Haruka's smiling answer.

"This could get messy," Michiru noted. At Setsuna's frown she continued, "Haruka does not like to lose, so she'll be going all out."

"I don't know Ami that well yet," Setsuna looked down at Ami preparing herself, "but I suspect that much the same applies to her."

Two swords were raised in guard position, and the two stood still at statues gazing at each other. They moved suddenly, swords flashing, and the blades rang together. Back and forth they moved, testing each other with feints and strikes. A touch was made on Ami first, then she recovered to score on Haruka in return. They were face to face as the swords were tangled together, intently gazing into each other's eyes.

Hyoga let out a low whistle, "Never knew Ami-san could fight like that."

"Neither did I." Hotaru remarked.

"You're good," Haruka's voice was soft.

"Thank you," was Ami's quiet answer.

"But not quite good enough,""Haruka moved like a shot, tangling Ami's blade in her own and smoothly forcing it upwards before striking to end their tie.

A long moment of dead silence, then the clapping began. Shun watched worriedly as Ami slid her protective mask off and ran a hand through her short, sweaty hair. Wiping that hand on her pants she stepped towards Haruka.

"Nice move," Ami offered her hand with a smile.

"Thanks," Haruka shook the hand firmly. She smiled slightly down at Ami, "If you want, I can show you that move."

"I'd like that," Ami answered. They walked together towards the stands where Setsuna and Michiru were sitting, looking oddly relieved. "What?" she asked the two curiously.

"We were wondering if we were going to have to go over there and break up a fight," Michiru said to them dryly. She smiled slightly at Ami, "You took that rather well."

"There's always the next time," Ami answered serenely.

"I should have guessed," Setsuna murmured. She looked at Ami, "I was wondering where you developed your gift for the sword?"

Ami stiffened slightly as her face seemed to shut down. Quietly she said, "I didn't. I seem to have received the skills when I was given Endymion's sword." There was a long moment of silence, then Ami walked off to replace her fencing equipment

"Open mouth, insert foot," Setsuna murmured as Ami quietly walked away, the young Saint of Andromeda going after her.

Michiru took Haruka's hand in her own, squeezing it gently as Ami disappeared out of sight. She looked thoughtful, "If Endymion gave her those fighting skills, I wonder if the other Senshi might have granted her certain gifts as well?"

"Good question," Haruka mused.

* * *

"So that was..." Shun trailed, catching up with the quiet girl.

"Yes, Endymion's final gift." Ami replied softly. "And partly Mako-chan's too."

"I see..." Shun muttered. "I'm sorry."

Ami gave him a small smile and shook her head, "Don't be. It's just that..."

"You never _had_ the chance to mourn for them, have you?" Shun finished her sentence.

"Yes." Ami admitted. "With both their heart crystals and Sailor crystals gone, there's no way they could be reincarnated."

"Not even with your powers as the Angel of Life?" Shun inquired.

"Yes." Ami replied.

"I just hope Hyoga survives Ten'ou-san's interrogation on Saturday." Shun muttered.

"You make it sound like Haruka's going to kill him." Ami remarked.

"You mean she isn't?" Shun joked, causing Ami to giggle.

"Thanks, I needed that." Ami remarked, after calming herself down.

"Don't need to thank me." Shun waved her thanks aside. "Besides, you look better when you smile."

Ami blushed at his proclaim.

* * *

"This is perfect." one of the five Eredar beings chuckled as it took the form of the late Sailor Venus.

"Agreed. They'll never see this coming." another agreed, ship-shifting into Sailor Jupiter.

"Indeed." yet another laughed, taking on the body of Sailor Mars.

"The poor little child will never know how close darkness really is to her while we're in this forms." the fourth chortled, as it morphed into the form of Neo-King Endyimon.

"After all, why should she suspect it from her beloved _best friends!?_" the last shadow laughed, taking the form of Neo-Queen Serenity.

* * *

Two nights later...

_Dream Sequence_

_Ami found herself in her Princess form, smiling and nodding in approval as Polaris Hilda prayed for the polar caps to remain frozen._

_Just then, Princess Mercury gasped when she felt a threatening aura heading towards Hilda._

"_are you Polaris Hilda?" a voice inquired._

"_You are..." Hilda asked._

"_I will have you know that there are powers more powerful than the God Odin whom you revere." the voice added._

"_You're lying!" Hilda accused. "There's no power stronger than that."_

"_Hilda." the voice continued. "You should know that on this land there is a power which is equivalent to that of Asgard. That is the Sanctuary. Right now, the Sanctuary is undergoing a rebirth. This is a golden opportunity. Don't you wish to leave this frozen land and enter a world of sunshine to rule the world? You should defeat Athena and dissolve the power of the Sanctuary."_

"_We're not a people who loves to fight." Hilda replied._

"_Is that so?" the voice commented. "But on this land there is only one power that could rival that of the Saints of the Sanctuary and that is the Asgard God Warriors."_

"_Who are you? Who are you really?" Hilda demanded._

"_Looks like I'm wasting my breath." the voice remarked. "Polaris Hilda, from this day on, you'll no longer serve Odin, you'll serve me and obey my commands." That said, the sea before Hilda split up and the priestess of Asgard was swallowed up in a watery tornado. By the time the tornado receded, Hilda was left unconscious on the icy stairway she originally stood on, the Nibelung Ring on the ring finger of her left hand._

* * *

"Hilda!" Ami was startled awake, sweating and breathing hard.

"A dream..." she muttered, her breaths calming.

"Or is it?" she inquired, looking out at the night sky.

* * *

Back in Asgard, Hilda awoke, the evil entity possessing her through the Ring.

"My guardian star, Polaris." she declared. "Please grant me the Warriors of Asgard, the God Warriors and have them gather before me."

In response, seven beams of light rose up to the sky in accordance to the position of the seven stars under Polaris and the God Robes were awakened.

"The bravest warrior of legend, Siegfried, I grant you the Dubhe Alpha God Robe." Hilda announced.

"Bearing the fists of flames, Hagen, I grant you theMerak Beat God Robe." she added.

"Possessing a pair of flying axes that crashing even the hardest of ice, Thor, I grant you the Phecda Gamma God Robe." she continued.

"Releasing an eerie aura that comes from the purple crystal, Alberich , I grant you the Megrez Delta God Robe." she replied.

"The wolf that hunts in the forests day and night looking for prey, Fenrir, I now grant you the Alioth Epsilon God Robe." she added.

"Possessing teeth and sharp claws that kills, Sdy, I now grant you the Mizar Zeta God Robe." she announced.

"Possessing a melodious melody which is in fact the song of death, Mime, I now grant you the Benetnasch Eta God Robe." she introduced her last God Warrior to the God Robe.

* * *

With all seven God Warriors before her, Hilda declared war upon the Sanctuary.

In the Sanctuary, Mizar Zeta Sdy managed to defeat Taurus Aldebaran with one blow. After that, he headed off to find Athena.

* * *

"Soari-san, look." Kiki beamed as the two took a walk in the mansion's gardens. "Butterflies, butterflies."

"You sure are enthusiastic Kiki." saori smiled.

"My lady!" Tatsumi came running to the garden along with Jabu and his friends.

"My lady, we have trouble." Tatsumi reported.

" Taurus Aldebaran." Saori remarked.

"Is is true Jabu?" she asked.

"It's hard to believe that there's someone who could defeat Taurus Aldebaran with just one strike." Jabu reported.

_Then..._ Saori pondered. _Who is it?_

Just then, a cold gust of wind blew into the garden, freezing the plants.

"You are Athena right? Sdy inquired.

"Who?" Geki demanded.

"Who are you?" Soari asked.

Sdy knelt down ad introduced himself, "I'm the God Warrior of Asgard, Mizar Zeta Sdy."

"Asgard?" Kiki echoed.

"Yes, I'm come from Asgard to take Athena's life." Sdy commented.

"What did you say?" Tatsumi demanded.

"In truth I've been to the Sanctuary first to test the power of the most powerful of all Saints, the Golden Saints with that kind of strength it is evident that the power of the Sanctuary and Athena is worthless." Sdy reported.

"Then you're the one who defeated Aldebaran." Soari remarked.

"Next Athena." Sdy commented. "it's your turn."

The five Bronze Saints rallied up against Sdy who quickly dispatched them with his lightspeed punches.

Just as Sdy was going in for the kill, Shun's chain stopped his fist.

"Who?" Sdy demanded.

"Andromeda Shun." the youngest Bronze Saint introduced himself.

"Don't you forget me." Seiya's voice came from above, much to Soari's relief.

"No matter who you are, I won't allow you to harm Soari-san." he declared, hitting Sdy with a flying kick.

"You are Saints too?" Sdy inquired. "Compared to us God Warriors, you're worthless."

After telling Shun to back down, Seiya proceeded to take on Sdy, only to be dispatched quickly by Sdy's punches.

Then, Sdy disclosed the reason he had come, Hilda wants to replace Athena as the ruler of the land.

"What?" Seiya demanded.

"And for us God Warriors," Sdy added.

"Are the seven stars that follow the Polaris Star." a voice finished the sentence. "In order to protect Hilda, they have revived from their thousand of years of hibernation and have drone on the God Robes."

The group turned to see Eternal Sailor Mercury and the rest of the Senshi, minus Pluto, at the edge of the forest.

"You claim to follow Hilda's will to topple the Sanctuary's influence, Sdy." Eternal Sailor Mercury remarked. "But is this truly Odin's will?"

"This Cosmo..." Sdy was stunned at the tremendous Cosmo the seemingly weak girl emitted.

"You know who I am Sdy." Eternal Sailor Mercury told the God Warrior sternly.

"It can't be..." Sdy stammered, now knowing who she was. "Mercury... sama..."

"I will not repeat myself Sdy. Is this truly Odin's will?" Eternal Sailor Mercury rebuked.

Sdy was silent.

"If this is really true, then Hilda gives me no choice but to annihilate the land I've sworn to guard over ever since the Silver Millennium." Eternal Sailor Mercury commented.

"You won't..." Sdy was poised to attack.

"If it takes the deaths of all seven God Warriors for Hilda to see the light, then so be it." Eternal Sailor Mercury remarked, as she readied to attack.

"Viking Tiger Claw!"Sdy threw his attack at the Senshi of Ice.

The Mercury Senshi merely lifted on hand, a swirl of icy waters appearing on her open palm.

"Froze Dragon." she whispered, the orb of water taking the shape of a dragon as it thundered towards Sdy. Absorbing his attack, the dragon grew in size struck Sdy down.

"Do not forget Sdy, all ice powers originated from Mercury." Eternal Sailor Mercury reminded him.

Powering up another ice ball, she was about to unleash it on the fallen Sdy when she retaliated.

"Leave." she instructed. "And tell Hilda that if she is to come to blows with me, I will not hesitate to remove the power core of the Ice Crystal."

Sdy nodded mutely and retreated.

"So it has began." Eternal Sailor Mercury muttered.

* * *

That night, the group met up in Soari's mansion to discuss the new threat.

"I'm glad all of you returned to me safely." Soari remarked.

"Who is the Hilda the God Warrior mentioned?" Shun inquired.

"Hilda's Odin's representative on Earth and his priestess." Ami explained. "As far as I'm concerned, she's someone who abhors war."

"Then why is she now..." Seiya inquired.

"Something happened in Asgard." Ami replied. Then she explained her dream.

"I didn't know what it meant until now." she revealed.

"Then I'll sneak into Asgard to check." Hyoga offered.

"I'll return to the Five Peaks to ask Roshii." Shiryu added.

Soari turned to Ami, "How is it possible that you have such connections to Asgard?"

"It all dates back to the Silver Millennium." Ami replied. "Just as Queen Selenity safeguarded the Earth, the four Inner Senshi were given the Earth's three regions to protect. Mars was given the tropics, Venus and Jupiter the temperates and me myself, the arctics. Asgard was among the lands I was guarding."

Letting out a wry smile, she added, "Nothing beats getting betrayed by your own people."

* * *

SailoStar9: And this chapter is done. Read and review. 


	8. Hilda! Goddess Imprisoned by Evil

SailorStar9: I'm _really_ hoping to wrap this fic up ASAP and so this is your Chapter 7. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Hilda! Goddess Imprisoned by Evil

* * *

Time passes... 

Hyoga had managed to rescue Freya, Hilda's younger sister from the palace.

"Freya-sama, please come back!" one of the foot soldiers shouted after the pair.

"Can you still run Freya?" Hyoga asked after the two slid down the side of a snowy hill.

"I'm fine." Freya assured him. "I believe you, the Saint Cyrus Hyoga. That's why I can trust everything to you."

Hyoga nodded, "I believe Athena will arrive in Asgard very soon. So please bear this a little longer."

Taking his offered hand, Freya nodded and stood up.

* * *

Back in the palace, Hilda was impatient. 

"You still hadn't found Freya?" she asked her subordinate.

"We're still searching." one of her men replied.

"Hilda-sama, why don't we..." Siegfried offered.

"No need." Hilda replied. "It's only to bring my sister back."

"But it's been rumored that there's a man with her. It could be a Saint from the Sanctuary." Siegfried added.

"How can this be?" Hilda inquired. "Freya won't do such a thing."

_Freya, what are you thinking?_ Hilda wondered.

* * *

"Oh no, the ice caps are melting." Hyoga remarked in horror. 

_Odin, please wait a little longer._ Freya prayed.

_We have to find a way to stop Hilda._ Hyoga thought.

"Freya-sama please come back with us." one soldier called out, catching up with the pair.

"Remember Freya." Hyoga cautioned, stepping up to defend the girl. "Don't leave my side."

To the soldiers, he declared, "If you don't wish to have your blood strain Odin's sacred ground, then move aside."

"Very funny." one of the soldiers mocked. "You should be the one who shouldn't be the enemy of Odin. Return Freya-sama to us and leave this place at once. I can still let you off."

"Brat, you look foreign." another soldier intervened.. "Who are you?"

"I'm from the Sanctuary of Greece." Hyoga replied. "Cyrus Saint, Hyoga."

"What?" the soldier gasped.

""If you don't want to get hurt, then move aside." Hyoga warned, poised to attack.

"Freya-sama, you actually followed a Saint. What are you trying to do?" the soldier demanded.

"I wish to borrow the Athena's power to awaken my sister and to maintain the peace of the world." Freya replied, tightening her grip on Hyoga's arm.

"What?" the soldier demanded. "Brat. Freya-sama, don't be fooled by his tricks."

"You should be the one to wake up." Hyoga remarked. "You have been fooled by Hilda."

"What?" the soldier frowned. "Hilda-sama is the representative of our God Odin. Even though she's a woman and still very young, but she ruled the holy land of Asgard very well. All this time, we held her in high regard, who dare you disrespect her! Don't you dare wish you can leave here alive!"

"Attack!" he gave the command.

Hyoga quickly dispatched all of the soldiers, leaving only one behind.

"Don't think this is over!" he warned and retreated.

"Now is our chance." Hyoga turned to Freya. "If new solders return, there'll be more trouble."

"I believe this is God's will." Freya agreed. "No matter what happens, I would regret it. Hyoga, you'll bring me to see Athena, right?"

"I promise this with my life." Hyoga replied.

"Thank you, Hyoga." Freya smiled.

"Athena is here." Hyoga told her as the clouds parted.

True to be told, Athena appeared before them, her Cosmo radiating.

Freya stood in awe at the Goddess.

_There's actually such a gentle and loving Cosmo on Earth._ Freya wondered. _It's a completely different Cosmo compared to my sister Hilda's. She definitely the one who ruled the land, the Sanctuary's Athena. Even the sun pales before her. I believe I can trust her._

Athena walked down to Freya and remarked, "You are Freya-san right?"

"Yes." Freya nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the soldier had returned to the palace.

* * *

"This Cosmo..." Freya gasped, feeling another powerful Cosmo behind Athena. 

_This familiar icy white Cosmo..._ she wondered. _It... it can't be..._

True to be told, the rest of the group appeared behind Athena.

"Mercury-sama!" Freya cried out, running over and threw her hands around the Ice Senshi. "You have returned to us!"

"Yes Freya." Eternal Sailor Mercury nodded at the sobbing girl.

After Freya had calmed down, she proceeded with her narration.

"My sister Hilda has changed over the past few days." she reported.

"What sort of change?" Athena asked.

"I feel my sister has been possessed by a demon." Freya replied.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"We must defeat Athena and topple the power of the Sanctuary. We'll then move from this ice world to a place of warmth. We, people of Asgard will rule the land." Hilda declared._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"My sister is never such an ambitious woman." Freya added. 

Her eyes turning to the prayer spot where Hilda always stood, she added, "She always stood at the edge of the sea."

She teared, remembering her sister's words, _the God of Asgard, Odin, the place where we live, the place where the ice covers the lands for centuries, where it's on the edge of the North. We, in Asgard, never knew what sunshine is and we;ve never seen lush forests. But if we must replace the people on Earth and bear this pain, if this is a test given to us by the Gods, if this is fated, we're willing to bear this pain and be strong to withstand it. All this to ensure that this world is always full of peace and love._

"That's why I feel my sister is definitely being possessed by a demon." Freya affirmed.

"I beg you." she turned to Athena. "Please save my sister."

"It really is true." Seiya remarked. "Something really happened in Asgard."

"No, this isn't the only problem of Asgard." Eternal Sailor Mercury replied.

"Your meaning is..." Shun prompted.

"The whole world's in jeopardy." she answered.

"The whole world?" Kiki echoed.

"Because the ice caps of both Poles are melting. If this continues, every important city in the world will be flooded." Freya explained.

"Exactly what she said." Eternal Sailor Mercury confirmed. "I can feel... Asgard's pain."

"How... why can this happen?" Shun asked.

"It's because of my sister's daily prayers, praying that the ice caps will remain frozen. It's only because of this that it can remain in its original state." Freya explained.

"What?" Seiya gasped.

"From the times of old, this is a duty given tot he representative of our god Odin. But my sister, she has already given up this duty." Freya replied.

"Freya, how long until the ice of both Poles melt?" Athena asked.

"I'm really sorry but I do not know the details. But I think it isn't long" Freya replied.

"To think the cities would actually be flooded." Seiya commented. "It's really enough with Noah's Ark."

"He's right." Freya agreed. "If my sister doesn't return to who she is before, the whole world will be destroyed."

"I understand." Athena replied. ""Please take us to Hilda."

"Thank you." Freya nodded.

Just then, the group felt an invading Cosmo.

_This Cosmo is..._ Freya gasped.

"You can reveal yourselves." Princess Mercury remarked.

"As you wish." Hilda sneered, appearing before the group on her horse, the seven God Warriors beside her.

"Sister!" Freya called out.

"Is this Odin's will, Hilda?" Eternal Sailor Mercury questioned.

Hilda said nothing as she just fired an energy blast at the group. Seiya jumped to avoid the attack.

Hilda fired another blast.

Eternal Sailor Mercury shut here eyes, her Cosmo flaring as her Planet symbol blazed on her forehead.

Hilda smirked as the energy blast clashed into her. Her smirk turned into a frown when Mercury's Cosmo dissipated the attack.

Not relenting, Hilda fired another blast at the glowing Senshi but was shocked when her attack melted completely when it touched the edge of her Cosmo. When the light finally died down, Princess Mercury appeared in place of the Ice Senshi.

"Mercury-mama..." Super Sailor Chibi-Moon gasped.

"Mercury... hime..." Freya was stunned.

"I will not repeat myself Hilda. Is this truly Odin's will?" Princess Mercury asked sternly.

"What if it isn't?" Hilda smirked.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Princess Mercury warned, her Cosmo flaring up some more.

Hilda watched, shocked as an icy white light emerged from the heart of the palace and into the cupped hands of the Princess.

"You can't do this!" Hilda screamed, realizing what had happened when the light materialized into the Princess' hands in its true form, that of an intricate snowflake crystal.

"I warned you Hilda." Princess Mercury told her. Raising the said crystal in the air, snow powder elongated at the tips of the eight-pointed crystal and the crystal grew in power and size.

"Cosmic Mercury Power!" Princess Mercury called out, once the Ice Crystal was complete and Hilda fired another blast at the group.

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and Athena powered up their Cosmo, joining in the battle.

"Freya, why don't you join me?" Hilda asked her sister. "Don't you forget, I'm your sister, Polaris Hilda."

"No, you're not the sister I once knew." Freya replied. "You aren't the sister who had a gentle and forgiving Cosmo."

"If that's the case, from now on, I'm not longer your elder sister and you're no longer my younger sister." Hilda declared. "You're already a traitor to Asgard."

"How can this be?" Freya gasped.

"Athena." Hilda smirked. "What did you do to deceive Freya? I must really thank you."

"Hilda." Princess Mercury begun. "Not only have you forsaken Odin and your sacred duty, you have forgotten your oath to Queen Selenity. You have only one path to go, the path of utter destruction. Do you want Asgard to perish with you?"

"What?" Hilda questioned.

"Believe me Hilda, I will." Princess Mercury told her firmly. "I have regained the power core of the Ice Crystal and the Planet Crystal has returned to me. Once I smash the crystal, Asgard will be no more. Your choice."

"You won't dare..." Hilda hissed. "You'll die too if the crystal is destroyed.

"Then so be it." Princess Mercury retorted.

Hilda mentally cursed and thrust her finger at the group. Athena gasped, feeling the evil Cosmo radiating from the ring.

"Could it be..." Athena recognized the Cosmo. "Freya, when did Hilda start wearing that ring?"

"Ring?" Freya echoed, recalling. "I remember..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_That ring.." Freya blinked as Hilda raised her wine glass, showing the said ring to her sister._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Hilda asked as she drank her wine._

"_But gold doesn't fit you sister." Freya objected._

"_It doesn't matter." Hilda laughed._

* * *

"Athena, my sister changed after she wore that ring." Freya reported. 

"Just as I suspected." Athena added. "Why did Hilda wear that ring?"

"Did you think of something?" Hyoga asked.

Athena nodded, "Remember Ami-san's vision?"

"The Nibelung Ring!" Eternal Sailor Saturn gasped in remembrance.

Princess Mercury sighed, powering down to her Senshi form, "I hate it when my visions are correct."

"God damn Mars-san for giving you her ability to see visions." Shun muttered.

The rest blinked at him and the youngest Bronze Saint who promptly blushed. Super Sailor Chibi-Moon grinned knowingly.

"Then all we have to do is remove that ring then Hilda will return to normal right?" Seiya inquired.

"It should be the case." Athena replied. "But to remove that ring is no easy task."

"Right, let's go remove that ring." Seiya turned to his comrades.

"Seiya." Athena warned. "Now that Hilda has the ring on, this means she has turned into the reincarnation of evil."

"Don't forget, we're Athena's Saints." Seiya told her.

Athena nodded, "I'll leave this to you. I'll also use this time to prevent the ice caps from melting."

"How?" Seiya asked.

"What do you want to do?" Hilda asked.

Athena said nothing as she just walked down the ice threshold.

"Saori-san!" Seiya called out as the three Saints jumped in after her.

In response, Athena rose her Cosmo and cut off the rocky path. Then she continued walking until she reached the edge of the sea.

"Hilda." she announced. "In order to prevent the ice caps from melting, I'll pray in your place.

"You're too foolish!" Hilda laughed. "Athena, no matter how much effort you put in to pray, you won't last for half a day."

"Half a day?" Seiya echoed.

"And the price will be," Hilda added. "By tonight, I believe we'll see a dead Athena lying there."

"Soari-san." Seiya turned to the Goddess.

"Seiya, you must not concede defeat." Athena advised. "Because if the Earth is to have peace once more, it'll depend on all of you."

Eternal Sailor Mercury shook her head.

"If this is your decision Athena, then I'll loan you this." she said, revealing the Ice Crystal and allowing it to float into Athena's hands.

"Mercury-san..." Athena blinked at the Senshi.

Eternal Sailor Mercury nodded, "Immunity to the cold. That's the only gift I can lend you for now."

Athena returned her nod and turned back, raising her Cosmo in the process. As her Cosmo radiated outwards, the snow covered the land once more.

"Too foolish." Hilda sneered.

"Mjolnir Hammer!" Thor threw his hammers at Athena.

"Nebula Chain!" Shun unleashed his chains in an attempt to stop the axes, only to have his chain reflected back. The axe continued its assault on Athena, stopping short millimeters from her. Athena frowned and expanded her Cosmo, deflecting the axe back.

"I can't believe even my axes are of no use." Thor remarked. "She really is Athena."

"We have to destroy Hilda's ring before sunset." Seiya announced.

The warriors nodded.

"Kiki." Seiya turned to the young boy. "Guard Soari-san and Freya until Shiryu and the others arrive."

Kiki nodded.

"You stay here too, Chibi-Moon." Eternal Sailor Mercury told the small senshi.

Super Sailor Chibi-Moon nodded and the seven warriors took off.

"Don't bother about them." Hilda declared as the God Warriors leapt down.

"A bunch of foolish guys." she laughed. "There's actually someone foolish enough to sacrifice her life and foolish people who are willing to fight for her."

"Hilda-sama, please allow me to deal with this."Thor offered.

"You have to remember Thor." Hilda told him. "Don't kill them with one blow. Torture Athena and her Saints slowly. I'll return to the Palace to watch the show. Bring me the Ginzuishou Mercury has and the Glaive Saturn possess. The Holy Grail and the Talismans the Outer Senshi have too if you can."

"Yes." Thor nodded and Hilda took off.

The other six God Warriors retreated as well.

"Is Shiryu still at the Five Peaks?" Hyoga asked as the seven warriors rushed to the Palace.

"Yes." Seiya replied. "And I don't know where Ikki's off to."

"I know nii-san will rush here." Shun assured.

"That's right." Hyoga agreed.

"These people won't be easy to defeat." Seiya remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: And the Asgard battle officially begins. Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	9. Giant Thor! Cosmo of Hatred

SailorStar9: Told you guys I wanted this fic done ASAP, so this is another update. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Giant Thor! Cosmo of Hatred

* * *

"The path's blocked." Eternal Sailor Uranus noted.

Just then, Shun's chains started reacting as two tornadoes appeared before them.

"Are those tornadoes?" Seiya inquired.

"No look!" Hyoga warned as Thor's two flying axes came into sight. The group quickly dodged the attack.

"Who are you?" Seiya demanded once the axes returned to their owner.

"Phecda Gamma Thor." the first God Warrior introduced himself. "You really came, Athena's Saints. But your journey ends here. I won't allow any of you near Hilda-sama."

"What?" Hyoga was poised to attack.

"I'll use the Mjolnir Hammer to chop off all you heads." Thor promised.

"That will never happen!" Shun retorted. "Nebula Chain!"

"Diamond Dust!" Hyoga unleashed his attack once Shun bound his chain around Thor's wrist.

"Now's our chance!" Seiya remarked, preparing to run past the frozen giant.

"Cygnus, is this the freezing air you've learnt from Siberia?" Thor mocked.

"What?" Hyoga hissed.

"Have you forgotten, we the Asgard God Warriors have lived for centuries in the northern tip of the world?" Thor challenged as he broke free of the ice. "The most you can freeze is my skin."

"Shun, release the chain now!" Eternal Sailor Mercury warned.

Her warning came too late as Thor passed his Cosmo through the chain, striking the Andromeda Saint.

"Why can't men just follow instructions?" Eternal Sailor Mercury shook her head.

"We can't waste time here." Seiya noted. "You guys go ahead. Leave this to me."

"Seiya." Shun remarked worriedly.

"I will follow up." Seiya promised. "We'll meet in the palace."

Thor threw his hammers at the warriors running towards him.

"Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!" Seiya fired his attack at the axes as the rest of the group, minus Seiya and Uranus rushed past the giant.

However, Thor smirked and willed his axes away, flying towards the larger group behind him.

"Hate to say this guys, but incoming!" Eternal Sailor Mercury shouted a warning.

Her warning was again too late as the two huge axes flew past them, creating a massive hurricane that knocked them down.

"I've said this before, I won't allow any of you to step any closer." Thor warned.

"He's been aiming for them in the first place." Eternal Sailor Uranus commented.

"Next, it's your turn." Thor added, pointing his axe at the two fighters before him. "Hilda-sama will be very pleased once I hand her the Space Sword."

"So not happening." Uranus hissed. "World Shaking!"

Raising her hand above her head, a ringed sphere of energy formed inside it. When the energy sphere was fully formed, she hurled it toward the ground in the direction of Thor's flying axes.

Seiya unleashed his Comet Punch at the other axe. The two axes flew past the two.

"Take my strongest attack!" Thor hollered, rushing to the two. "Titanic Hercule!"

"What?" Seiya was stunned at Thor's attack came directly at him. And he was sent flying and crashing against a snow wall.

Taking out her Space Sword, Eternal Sailor Uranus stood alone against Thor.

"Titanic Hercule!" Thor fired his attack on her.

"Space Sword Blaster!" the energy blast from Uranus' Sword literally cut through Thor's attack.

"How is this possible?" Thor was furious at a mere woman sealed his attack.

* * *

Back in the palace, Siegfried was reporting to Hilda.

"Looks like Thor is dealing with the intruders, Siegfried." Hilda remarked.

"Yes." Siegfried reported. "But from what the icy winds sent back to us will be the Saints' cries of agony and news of the Senshi's deaths."

"What a pity for Athena." Hilda mocked. "Her prayers are of no use. Once the Senshi are dead, their powers will be transferred to me."

* * *

"Ow, that hurt." Eternal Sailor Saturn winced as she got up.

"You guys alright?" she turned to her comrades.

"Been better." Eternal Sailor Neptune replied.

"My head..." Eternal Sailor Mercury muttered as the two Saints got up.

"Where's Uranus-papa?" Eternal Sailor Saturn inquired.

"Over there!" Shun pointed to the battlefield.

"It all due to Hilda-sama's power that us, the God Warriors, are able to drone our Robes. In order to protect Hilda-sama, we'll stand up to fight." Thor announced.

"This isn't it!" Seiya protested. "Hilda's been possessed by an evil entity and forced to wear the Nibelung Ring. That's why..."

"Silence!" Thor hollered. "You should concentrate on battling."

"He's right." Eternal Sailor Mercury interjected. "She isn't the Hilda you once knew."

"Liar!" Thor shouted.

"You know who I am, Thor." the Ice Senshi rebuked. "Do you think I would lie about something as serious as this?"

"Silence, you impostor!" Thor shouted. "Titanic Hercule!"

Shiryu swooped in just in time to save her.

"Shiryu!" Seiya called out, running to his comrade.

"Sorry I'm late. I've just arrived from the Five Peaks." Shiryu replied. "I've inquired from Roshii about Asgard and the God Warriors. It's just like Roshii to have felt the change in Asgard. He also said the only thing that could destroy the Nibelung Ring is..."

"The Balmung Sword." Eternal Sailor Mercury finished his sentence. "Go figures."

"Right." Shiryu nodded. "And only by defeating all seven God Warriors and obtaining all seven Odin Sapphires from the seven God Warriors can we summon the Balmung Sword."

Thor took this opportunity to throw his axes at them. However, just as he was prepared to strike, two ravens swooped down from the sky, clawing at his eyes.

"Huginn and Muninn." Eternal Sailor Mercury smiled at the two birds. The two ravens cawed and flew over to perch on her shoulder.

"What? Odin's ravens?" Thor was shocked at the appearance of the two birds.

"You know I speak the truth Thor." Eternal Sailor Mercury spoke sternly, stepping in front of the group. "Why do you still oppose us?"

"You are an impostor, so don't you dare order me!" Thor accused and threw his axes at her.

Huginn and Muninn cawed and flew to avoid the attack. The others watched in horror as the hammers thundered towards her.

Eternal Sailor Mercury flared up her aura, her tiara giving way to her Planet sign as she reached both hands out and caught the two axes with relative ease. Her power erupted as she completely froze both axes in her hands.

Thor gasped as he felt her powerful Cosmo, remembering where he had last felt a similar Cosmo.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Before receiving his god robe, Thor was Asgard's very own Robin Hood: he was a skilled hunter who deliberately hunted animals in the wealthy estates owned by the rich, and gave away the fruits of his labor to the not-so-fortunate. At one point, he dared to venture into a forest owned by Hilda, Asgard's chief Valkyrie guardian in place of their resident god, Odin. Thor was discovered and chased by Hilda's soldiers, who wounded him with an arrow to his right arm. Thor shrugged off the injury and removed the arrow, but was outnumbered; Hilda's soldiers had called for backup and Thor suddenly found himself surrounded. Accepting his fate, he sat down cross-legged and told the soldiers to punish him as they saw fit._

_Snickering with glee, the soldiers aimed their arrows at Thor and prepared to execute him. However, their grandmistress arrived and ordered her men to back down. The Valkyrie approached the giant and Thor relayed the same message to her as he had to the soldiers: she could execute him in whatever manner she deemed suitable. Much to Thor's surprise, Hilda revealed herself to be a gentle guardian, using her cosmos energy to soothe the wound on his right arm. As she healed him, she asked if he was the same Thor who had a reputation of preying in the wealthy's hunting grounds to feed the poor. Before he could respond, Hilda confessed her frustration at how, even as Asgard's guardian, she had failed to tend to the region's poor. Thor's reputation was definite proof of that._

_Once Thor was healed, Hilda ordered her soldiers to leave before doing so herself. Thor was touched by Hilda's actions and decided to devote himself to her. _

* * *

_Could it be... that they speak the truth?_ Thor wondered. Then, he shook his head. _No, Hilda-sama is always right and as a God Warrior I must not have these traitorous thoughts._

"Your blind loyalty to Hilda will cause your downfall, Thor." Eternal Sailor Mercury warned, somewhere behind him.

"What?" Thor turned to face the stony-faced Senshi. He was even more shocked when she pressed a palm onto his armor. Thor looked down and was stunned as his Robe started freezing up until it shattered.

"Impossible!" he gasped.

"All freezing air originated from Mercury. I would have spared you if you had let us through, but by laying a hand on the celestial guardian of Asgard, you have committed an unforgivable sin. For that, your punishment," Eternal Sailor Mercury informed the defeated God Warrior. "Is death."

"Freezing Pulse." she whispered, pressing a small ball of ice into Thor's unarmored body, freezing him from the inside out.

"Get his Odin Sapphire." she instructed her stunned comrades.

Seiya nodded mutely and retrieved Thor's Odin Sapphire.

"Let's go." Eternal Sailor Mercury commented as she turned to go.

The rest nodded and followed.

"Will she be alright?" Shiryu asked worriedly.

"She had to kill the people she swore to protect. How alright do you think she can be?" Eternal Sailor Uranus asked.

"The path is blocked by snow again." Seiya remarked as the group reached another stairway.

"We'll only be wasting time if we deal with the God Warriors as a group." Shiryu commented. "Let's split up."

The group nodded and split up, teaming up as before.

* * *

SailorStar9: Short chapter and the first God Warrior is dead. Read and review. 


	10. Bared Fangs! Northern Wolf Fenrir

* * *

SailorStar9: Was about time I updated this fic. Anyway, this is Chapter 9. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, maybe except the Hyoga/Hotaru pairing. sweatdrop

Chapter 9: Bared Fangs! Northern Wolf Fenrir

* * *

Back with Athena, the Goddess' Cosmo was radiating around her as the ice caps slowly melted.

"Onee-san, I think you'd better leave Asgard and find somewhere safer to hide." Kiki suggested.

"Eh?" Freya blinked.

"There's no telling if those guys from before will show up." Kiki replied.

Freya immediately objected, "No, I can't do that."

"But it'll be dangerous if you stayed here." Kiki protested.

"It doesn't matter." Freya replied, grasping the Totem of Genbu.

"How..." Kiki gasped.

"But if we stayed here..." he added.

_Kiki, my thoughts are the same as yours._ Athena's voice sounded in his head.

"Saori-san..." Kiki muttered.

_Kiki..._ Athena told him.

"I understand." Kiki nodded.

"What's wrong, Kiki?" Freya asked.

"Saori-san also agrees that onee-san should find a safer place to hide." Kiki replied.

_Athena... even when she's in such a dangerous situation...the Sanctuary's Athena is actually such a great person._ Freya mused.

"Onee-san, let's go." Kiki urged.

"No." Freya shook her head. "I'm staying."

"But..." Kiki protested.

"I can't leave Athena here alone." Freya replied. "Furthermore, this all started because of my sister."

"But if you don't go, I'll be scolded by Saori-san." Kiki added.

"Kiki, what would you do if you were me?" Freya asked.

"This..." Kiki was stunned silent.

"Kiki..." Freya looked intently at him.

"But, this is onee-san's..." Kiki objected.

"Athena, please allow me to be with you till the very end." Freya requested. "Even though I have no power that is of any help, at least allow me to be with you."

"Onee-san..." Kiki blinked.

_Kiki, no matter what happens, you have to protect Freya-san._ Athena transmitted her mental message to him.

"Yes!" Kiki nodded.

"Athena..." Freya mumbled.

* * *

Scene cut to Seiya and Eternal Sailor Uranus. The two warriors had their bodies pressed against the frozen wall as they walked slowly along the ledge.

* * *

Scene cut to Hyoga and Eternal Sailor Saturn. The two were walking into the forest as some snow slipped off a branch of a pine tree.

* * *

Scene cut to Shun and Eternal Sailor Mercury. The two were running along the frozen trail of broken off trees.

* * *

Scene cut to Shiryu and Eternal Sailor Neptune. The two warriors were running along a snow-ridden path.

"That's strange." Shiryu remarked as he stopped at the edge of a cliff.

"What is?" Eternal Sailor Neptune asked.

"I think we've been circulating around the same place from till just now." Shiryu replied.

"Now that you mention it." Eternal Sailor Neptune noted. "I get this feeling too."

Suddenly, they heard a loud sound behind them as a snow-slide thundered towards them from the hill behind.

The two managed to jump onto a rock that jutted out.

"We don't have time to waste." Eternal Sailor Neptune remarked.

Then Shiryu gasped as Shura's mental message came to him. _Shiryu, Athena depends on you... depends on you..._

_Shura... as Athena's most loyal Saint, the one who has been most proud of this honor, the Golden Saint Capricorn Shura._

_Shiryu, I will leave Athena to you._

_Shura! I will inherit this loyalty to Athena completely. This is also because you let me have the chance to survive. The only way I can repay you..._

* * *

_Flashback to the battle against the Capricorn Saint._

"_The strongest attack of Draco Shiryu, __Rozan kō ryū ha!"_

_The sheer force of the attack was enough to demolish the entire Capricorn Temple as Shiryu soared into the air and eventually into space, taking Shura with him._

"_Shiryu, do you know what will happen if your Cosmo continue to rise?" Shura asked. "The two of us won't be able to tolerate the heat from the friction. Once our bodies melt away, we'll became stardust. No, at least I can last longer with my Golden Cloth. You will die before me, Shiryu."_

"_It doesn't matter. I'm ready ready to die. I've said this before, I'll die with you." Shiryu told him._

"_Too foolish! Do you want to win no matter what?" Shura asked. "What's the worth of victory if you sacrifice your life? Why must you fight at the risk of your life?"_

"_Shura, as a Saint, you should understand this." Shiryu told him. "It's all for Athena. All of us have always believed Athena, that's why we've fought until now. Furthermore, after the battles in the Twelve Temples, we're more certain of this fact. Athena is reborn once every few hundred years to defeat the evil. So, Saori-san is an important person in fighting against the evil in this era. Once Saori-san removes the evil and returns peace to the world, the children's and people's sufferings will end. In that case, my death won't be regretted."_

"_Looks like I'm indeed the one who's wrong." Shura admitted. "As a Saint, I have no right to be a Saint anymore. Forgive me Shiryu, Aiolos."_

"_Shura." Shiryu gasped._

"_Shiryu, you can't die. A man like you must live on. Because you need to fight on for Athena till the very end." Shura declared._

"_Shura!" Shiryu blinked._

_Shiryu, I have no wish for see you die, but looks like it's too late. Because our live force will burn out in a moment's time and we'll be rendered into stardust and will be floating in the wide galaxy for eternity. I hope that we'll become constellations and continue to protect Athena. Is that alright, Shiryu?_

* * *

U_nexpectedly, I alone survived that battle._ Shiryu mused.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A green pillar of light reentered the Capricorn Temple moments after the battle. Once safely back on the Capricorn Temple grounds, the Golden Cloth left Shiryu's body and reformed itself back to its original state._

* * *

A_ll because I've been wearing the Capricorn Golden Cloth at that time._ Shiryu continued to contemplate. _Now that I think about_ it,_ it's possible that Shura..._

* * *

_Flashback_

We're nearing the ozone layer. _Shura thought_. I have to think of some way to at least save Shiryu.

Shiryu! _The Golden Saint wondered, raising his Cosmo and willing his Cloth onto the younger boy's body._

"Shiryu, I entrust Athena to you." S_hura told the unconscious Bronze Saint mentally and kicked him back to Earth._ "You can't die, Shiryu!"

* * *

"Shura..." Shiryu snapped out of his thoughts. "I won't let you down."

With a leapt, he jumped off the rock, Eternal Sailor Neptune following closely behind. As the ran, the cries of wolves were heard. Shortly after, a pack of wolves stood on the ledge.

* * *

Back in the palace, Hilda sat on her throne as Alberich came running in. bowing to Hilda, he knelt down and whispered his report to Siegfried.

"What? Thor has been defeated?" Siegfried gasped. "Is this true Alberich?"

Alberich nodded, "One of the female Senshi defeated him."

"Thor, you... why are you so useless?" Siegfried hissed. "Which one?"

"The one who claims to be Mercury." Alberich replied. "And they have split into four separate ways to attack the palace in four directions."

"What? A bunch of imbeciles." Siegfried hissed.

"But to encase Thor's God Robe in ice until it shatters and freeze his blood vessels inside out..." Alberich frowned slightly. "It would seem that her claim might be true afterall."

"Siegfried." Hilda called out. "What happened?"

"It's only a small matter. You need not worry, Hilda-sama." Siegfried reported.

"Alright, I'll leave the rest to you." Hilda told him. "You'll teach those warriors who oppose me a lesson and have them serve me."

"Yes." Siegfried replied. "My strength is more than enough to deal with those guys. But it's a good chance for the other God Warriors to show off their capabilities. Fenrir and the others are at their positions waiting to attack them."

Hilda smirked, "When sunset comes, Athena will die. She'll be lonely without any companions. This is considered benevolent."

"Siegfried, show no mercy." she added and laughed.

* * *

Back with Shiryu and Eternal Sailor Neptune, the pair had stopped at a snow-covered cliff when they heard a high-pitched whistle.

A howl was heard and a pack of wolves surrounded the ledges above them.

"So you have appeared." Shiryu remarked at the human shadow who had came out in front of the wolves. The shadow said nothing and let out another whistle. Behind the two, another pack of wolves blocked their path.

"They are..." Shiryu blinked.

"Wolves." Eternal Sailor Neptune finished his sentence.

The wolf pack slowly advanced to the pair. The human shadow let out another whistle and the wolves pounced and attacked.

Shiryu managed to knock a couple of the hounds off.

"Neptune Ocean Sphere!"

Up top, Fenrir could only watch in shock as Eternal Sailor Neptune's bubble of water thundered towards his wolf buddies, engulfing them and soaking their fur.

Fenrir hissed, "Ping-gu, finish them!"

The silver wolf howled and the rest of his pack ran towards the two fighters. Surrounding them and biting furiously, the wolf pack attacked the two.

Barely managing to raise her hand, Eternal Sailor Neptune unleashed a 'Deep Submerge' at the wolves, blasting them off, while Shiryu knocked out the rest with his 'Rozan Shō Ryū Ha' attack.

"I know you're there." Shiryu looked up at the frozen waterfall ledge. "Come down now."

Fenrir gritted his teeth in anger, _Athena's Saint, how dare you do this to my cute wolf pack..._

_If he is a God Warrior,_ Shiryu mused. _He should have an Odin Sapphire that protects his armor._

"Don't worry." Fenrir told his fallen wolf friends. "I will avenge you. Return, Pin-gu!"

At his whistle, the silver wolf howled, ordering the rest of the pack to retreat.

"He commands the wolves." Shiryu noted.

_That's it._ His eyes widened at the sight of Fenrir's Odin Sapphire as the God Warrior leapt down from the frozen ledge.

"I am the man-eating wolf of the North, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir." Fenrir introduced himself.

"Alioth Epsilon Fenrir." Shiryu echoed. "I am Draco Saint, Shiryu."

"Senshi of the Oceans, Eternal Sailor Neptune." the Senshi of the Seas introduced herself.

"Shiryu, Neptune, I'm going to avenge this pack of cute wolves who have braved the hardships in the piece of frozen land and have grown up with me." Fenrir swore. "And I'll have you repay this debt many times over."

"Do you think you can defeat me with this pack of wolves?" Shiryu asked. "Don't underestimate me, Fenrir."

Fenrir chuckled, "To belittle an opponent, you have to view the opponent as one first. In fact, I don't even think the two of you as being worthy."

"What?" Shiryu frowned.

"I won't be an easy opponent like those wolves." Fenrir promised. "To me, Athena's Saints are only small fry that are easily crushed."

"What did you say?" Shiryu demanded.

"Am I right?" Fenrir mocked. "Your entire face has changed."

"Kuso." Shiryu hissed.

"The 'Deep Aqua Mirror' is wasted on the likes of you." Fenrir told Eternal Sailor Neptune. "Hand the Mirror over to me. Hilda-sama will have better use of it."

"Not happening." the Senshi of Affinity retorted.

_Not even an opening._ Shiryu frowned as he observe the God Warrior.

"Looks like you are a little capable/" Fenrir ridiculed. "But don't forget, I am the God Warrior, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir. I will tear a layer of your skin and let it dry on top of this frozen waterfall."

"What?" Shiryu hissed.

"I will show you how terrifying the Northern man-eating wolf, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir is." Fenrir told them. "I will use your bodies to prove it completely."

"Wolf Cruelty Claw." he unleashed his attack.

"Neptune Ocean Sphere." Eternal Sailor Neptune used her attack a different way. Instead of hurling the orb at Fenrir, she had used it as a spherical shield to protect them, the same way Sailor Mercury had used her 'Shabon Spray' tech against the DD Girls at D-Point when a lava boulder smashed into the Guardian Senshi.

Fenrir hissed in frustration as his attack rained uselessly on the water shield.

"I can't even see Fenrir's attack." Shiryu realized.

"How is it?" Fenrir mocked. "How's the power of the 'Wolf Cruelty Claw'? Although I must admit you do have a creative way of using your tech, Neptune. I'll cut your throats next."

Just then, Shura's image appeared in Shiryu's mind.

_Shiryu, I'll entrust Athena to you._ The Capricorn Saint told him.

_Shura._ Shiryu realized as he recalled how Shura had saved his life.

_Athena..._ he added as a vision of Saori standing on the frozen ledge came to him.

"Wolf Cruelty Claw!" Fenrir unleashed yet another attack.

"Deep Submerge!" Eternal Sailor Neptune barely had the time to pull out her attack.

Fenrir smirked as his attack literally swallowed hers and roared towards the Senshi.

_No..._ Eternal Sailor Neptune thought. _I can't let it end like this._

Just then, a bright aquamarine light shone right in front of her, diffusing Fenrir's attack completely.

"What the..." the God Warrior was confused.

"That's..." Eternal Sailor Neptune blinked. "Could it be..."

She grabbed the ocean-blue kanta even before the light died down.

"Guess Ruka isn't the only one with a sword." she joked. "Let's see what this can do."

With the Neptune Dragon sword poised before her, the powered-up Senshi readied her attack.

"Neptune..." she began her attack as water circled her body and her sword.

"Flood Gate!" she ended her battle cry and released her attack. The water was absorbed by Eternal Sailor Neptune's body, only to be released in a massive tidal a second later and effectively washed Fenrir away.

"Wow." both warriors blinked in awe.

"Mercury said our Planet Dragon swords could give us a power boost, she never mentioned by how much." Eternal Sailor Neptune remarked.

"Impressive, Neptune." Fenrir noted as he stood up, wiping blood off his mouth. "Now I'll have another gift for Hilda-sama.:your Planet Dragon sword."

"Like I've said before, not happening." the Senshi of Oceans told him.

"Northern Wolves Pack Fist!" Fenrir released another attack, focusing it on Shiryu. Shiryu used his shield to protect himself, only to be knocked back against the ice wall by Fenrir's assault.

Not giving him time to reliable, Fenrir suddenly appeared before him and with a slash of his claw, blinded the Draco Saint.

"My eyes..." Shiryu gasped as he tried to blink away the blood.

"You can't open your eyes any more." Fenrir mocked.

"Wolf Cruelty Claw!" the God Warrior unleashed a direct attack on him.

"Deep Submerge!" Eternal Sailor Neptune wasted no time in blasting the God Warrior off.

"In case you forgot." she commented. "You're not dealing with one, but two opponents."

"Guess I did." Fenrir admitted. With a whistle, he summoned his wolf pack to surround the two fighters.

Shiryu used the wall to stand up.

_Shura used his life to save me._ He thought_ Therefore, I must use my life to save Athena. I must retrieve Fenrir's Odin Sapphire to remove the Nibelung Ring from Hilda._

"What?" Fenrir was surprised at Shiryu's will. "Looks like you really want to fall into the deep depths of pain."

"I won't die alone." Shiryu told him.

"What?" Fenrir hissed.

"Fenrir, even if I have to die with you, I have to get your Odin Sapphire." Shiryu remarked.

"What?" Fenrir echoed. "You say you want to get my Odin Sapphire?"

"That's right." Shiryu replied. "If we don't have the Odin Sapphires of all seven God Warriors, we won't be able to return Hilda, who has been controlled by the devil, back to her original self."

"You say Hilda-sama is controlled by the devil?" Fenrir echoed. "What nonsense are you talking about? Hilda-sama is the best substitution for Athena; to rule over the lands."

"You're wrong." Eternal Sailor Neptune told him. "As long as Hilda isn't able to dispel the evil in her and return to her former self, then we won't be able to save the world from the crisis it is in now. Fenrir, you must believe us. You have to."

"You actually want me to believe you?" Fenrir scorned. I don't believe in humans."

"Why?" Shiryu asked. "If us human can't believe in each other, how can there be love? How can there be true friendship?"

Fenrir laughed, "That's too funny. I used to believe too much in humans that's why I was betrayed by this world. The only thing I believe now is this pack of wolves."

"What? You only believe in wolves?" Shiryu echoed.

"That's right." Fenrir replied as he charged at the Draco Saint who barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Fenrir, how can there be happiness if humans couldn't believe in each other?" Shiryu asked.

"Stop being foolish." Fenrir retorted. "I've said the only thing I believe in is this pack of wolves."

"What happened to you?" the Draco Saint asked.

"You really want to know the reason?" Fenrir asked.

"That happened when I was only six years old." he recounted. "I was riding with my parents and their good friends .in an outing to the woods."

Just then, Fenrir's mother's horse reared suddenly, throwing the blond woman off its back. When Fenrir's mother's looked up, she was shocked to see a bear looming over her. Fenrir had cried out in horror. Fenrir's father immediately jumped off his horse, punching a tree to break it. Shouting for his wife to run, he attacked the bear with the tree trunk Fenrir could only watch in horror as the bear killed his mother in one slash. Meanwhile, his father was fighting the bear with the tree trunk. Running towards his mother's corpse, Fenrir cried out to his parents' friends to help. But, his parents' friends rode off in fear. Fenrir ran to the escaping friends of his parents, begging them to save his mother but to no avail. His father's scream alerted the boy and he turned to see his father, dead and defeated. As the boy wept over his father's dead body, the bear loomed over the boy. With a roar, it was about to attack the boy when a pack of wolves intervened. Seeing that the wolves were so insistent on protecting him, Fenrir took up the broken branch. However, the smaller wolves were no match for the large bear as the bear easily swiped every one of them off. Then, Ping-gu leapt at the larger animal, biting on its neck. The bear swiped the smaller wolf off itself, leaving a crescent mark wound on its forehead. Ping-gu fell to the ground in pain. The bear was about to attack the wolf pack leader when suddenly a powerful aura emerged from the forest. The bear was stopped in its tracks as it and the other wolves who could still stand turned their attention to the woods. As the aura drew closer, the bear suddenly cowed under the compelling aura and took off into the forest. As the bear was driven off, the other wolves howled in victory. Fenrir looked on as a feminine figure emerged from the forest. His attention was however turned to the injured Ping-gu. Taking out his handkerchief, he proceeded to wipe off the blood from its forehead. The other wolves came forward to the pari, before separating to allow the female through. Fenrir looked up at the older woman who simply smiled at the frightened boy before kneeling down and placing her hand over the gravely injured wolf pack leader, healing it of its injuries. Standing up, she turned to the young boy and told him that this wolf pack would be his family from now on and that he would come to rely on them and them on him in the future. Then, she gave him an amulet before disappearing into the forest.

"After that incident, I never saw the woman again." Fenrir continued. "The honor of the Fenrirs was destroyed. From then on, the people who revered the Fenrirs abandoned us. However, I still have Ping-gu and the others; they represented the Fenrir symbol perfectly. The wolves who have been feared by humans, saved me who had been abandoned by humans. No, not only that, they brought me up till this day."

"I see." Shiryu realized. "You're also an orphan like us. However, humans always have a weak and imperfect side, so if we don't help each other..."

"Silence!" Fenrir hollered. "Compassion and human emotions have no meaning to me."

"No matter what, you still insist on fighting?" Shiryu inquired.

"Cut the crap." Fenrir retorted. "Ping-gu, I want this guy to remain silent forever."

The wolf leader growled and stepped forward.

"To me, I will always believe in my friends no matter what." Shiryu told him. "Don't you believe in Hilda?"

"Stop talking rot. Hilda-sama is God." Fenrir replied. "She can let the wolves obey her in an instant. She is out God."

Fenrir was sleeping in the abandoned Fenrir mansion when he and the wolf pack were awakened by a bright flash of light. The Fenrir crest on the mansion's front gate broke open and the Alioth Epsilon God Robe appeared. After he droned on his God Robe, Fenrir was marveling at his attack when a series of laughter interrupted his conversation with Ping-gu and Hilda appeared before him. Pointing her spear tip at the wolves, she subdued them easily. When Hilda announced that she would be replacing Athena to rule the lands and told Fenrir that the Fenrir name would be restored once she ruled all, the God Warrior knelt before her, offering his allegiance.

"Then what about Mercury?" Eternal Sailor Neptune suddenly asked. "What is she to you then?"

Fenrir was stunned in silence, "She... she's..."

"Silence!" he hollered and ordered his wolves to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eternal Sailor Mercury frowned as her head turned to Eternal Sailor Neptune and Shiryu's direction.

Shutting her eyes, she transformed into her princess form, her icy-white aura flooding the frozen lands she was on.

Shun looked on in awe at the tremendous Cosmo the girl beside him emitted.

* * *

Just then, a powerful icy-white Cosmo invaded the battlefield. As the compelling Cosmo flooded the battleground, the wolves's expression turned from life threatening to mere obedience.

"What's wrong?" Fenrir asked the wolves.

"That's..." Eternal Sailor Neptune blinked.

"Mercury." Shiryu finished the sentence.

"What? What's this Cosmo?" Fenrir questioned. "It's totally different from Hilda-sama's Cosmo."

"Don't you dare still say you don't believe in humans." Eternal Sailor Neptune retorted. "Don't tell me you don't find Mercury's aura to be familiar? Don't you get it Fenrir, Mercury never abandoned you!"

At her comment, Fenrir's eyes widened in recognition. _Don't tell me... that woman was... Mercury-sama!?_

"That's impossible!" Fenrir let out a weak laugh in disbelief. "She's only a child then. How could she be..."

"Her sub-conscious, Fenrir," Eternal Sailor Neptune told him. "Never forgot her duty."

Fenrir drew an unconscious gasp in horror. _If what Neptune says is true, then we... have really betrayed Mercury-sama..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Hyoga and Eternal Sailor Saturn barely managed to jumped back a a heap of snow slid down from a branch beside them. A bird flew overhead. Hyoga was about to feel relieved when someone attacked them from behind. Both warriors jumped back to avoid the air bound attack.

"To meet my standards, you've passed." the God Warrior announced. "I am what people call the Northern Wild Horse; Merak Beta Hagen."

"I am Cyrus Saint, Hyoga." Hyoga introduced himself.

"Eternal Sailor Saturn, Senshi of Death, Destruction and Rebirth." Eternal Sailor Saturn introduced herself, posing with her Silence Glaive. "I'm also known as the Messiah of Silence."

"I've been waiting for you, Hyoga." Hagen announced. "You're the one who spoke nonsensical words to Freya-sama, I , Hagen, will punish you."

"What? Freya?" Hyoga echoed.

"Freya?" Hagen mocked. "You can't even pay with death for the crime for letting Hilda-sama feel betrayed. I will now take Hilda-sama's place to bury you in this land covered in ice."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Hyoga asked.

"There has never been anyone who survives peacefully after being marked as my target." Hagen told him.

"Then, let me be the first to survive your attack." Hyoga remarked.

"Big words." Hagen snorted. "It doesn't matter if it's a Saint or God warrior to me. I'm fine if he has the ability to fight me."

"Don't be too confident." Hyoga warned.

"Fine, less talk, more fighting then." Hagen agreed.

_What an amazing Cosmo..._ Hyoga mused as Hagen powered up.

The God Warrior smirked as he unleashed his power.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Shiryu, Eternal Sailor Neptune and Fenrir, the battle continued.

After realizing what he had done, Fenrir fell to his knees in horror.

"Fenrir..." the Senshi of Oceans walked towards the God Warrior and knelt before him. "It is time to you know the truth and why we're fighting here."

Taking out her 'Deep Aqua Mirror', she held it to him.

"Submarine Reflection!" she called out her power as a beam of light shot from the mirror and encased the two.

After the light died down, Fenrir gasped in realization.

"Now I know what you say is the truth, Neptune-sama." he whispered. Reaching to his waist, he thrust his hand in and offered his Odin Sapphire to Eternal Sailor Neptune. "Please, I beg you, free Hilda-sama on my behalf."

"Fenrir... you..." Eternal Sailor Neptune gasped.

"Like this, I've already betrayed Hilda-sama. But now, I know I'm truly protecting Hilda-sama in this way." Fenrir admitted.

"Ping-gu." he turned to the wolf pack. "Return to Mercury-sama's side and protect her."

Ping-gu gave him a nod. With a howl, it led the wolf pack away.

"Shiryu." Fenrir turned to the Draco Saint. "I'm ready. Let our attacks determine the winner in this battle."

Shiryu nodded.

"Wolf Cruelty Claw!" Fenrir unleashed his attack.

"Rozan Shō Ryū Ha!" Shiryu released his trademark attack.

The two attacks clashed in mid-air. As the two fighters landed on opposite sides, Fenrir let out a small satisfied smiled.

"I've lost." he admitted.

"Forgive me, Mercury-sama." was his last sentence before he fell over, dead.

* * *

Back with Hyoga, Eternal Sailor Saturn and Hagen, Hyoga and Eternal Sailor Saturn were under siege by Hagen's attack.

_What a powerful and forceful Cosmo._ Hyoga mused. _It's comparable to the Golden Saints._

Hagen smirked as he relented.

_Merak Beta Hagen, allow me to meet your attack._ Hyoga noted.

"Cyrus Saint, I don't know how many seconds you can last in a battle with me." Hagen challenged.

"Hagen." Hyoga replied. "I'll return a phase 'Don't regret it' back to you. In Eastern Siberia, through the Crystal Saint, he taught me the attack of Golden Saint, Aquarius Camus. I'll show it to you now."

"Well then, I'll take on that attack." Hagen replied confidently. "You can attack wherever you want."

"Diamond Dust!" Hyoga unleashed his trademark attack.

"A small fry." Hyoga remarked as Hagen was completely caught in his attack. But his satisfaction was short-lived as Hagen broke free of his ice prison easily.

"Looks like you are capable of something." Hyoga noted.

Hagen smirked, "I was intending on returning that sentence to you."

"What?" Hyoga frowned.

"If you aren't happy, you can use that attack again." Hagen mocked. "That 'Diamond Dust' that can only fool children."

"Fool children?" Hyoga echoed in anger. "Fine then."

"Diamond Dust!" he unleashed the attack once more.

"What?" he gasped in surprise as Hagen simply stopped his attack with a hand. With a yell, Hagen pushed the attack back to Hyoga.

"Silence Wall!" Eternal Sailor Saturn immediately called forth an invisible shield.

"Looks like you're shocked." Hagen smirked after the attack died down. "But don't worry, this is only the beginning. You're just too unlucky to have met me. Don't tell me that's the best you can do?"

_This guy could be more powerful than the Golden Saints._ Hyoga thought. _But under the guidance of my master, I have already grasped the level of Absolute Zero. The only thing I fear is not being able to live up to my master's expectations. In the Aquarius Temple, my master sacrificed his life to guide me to realize the level of Absolute Zero. That's right at that time, I've already realized the power of my Seventh Sense. If I can awaken my Seventh Sense once again, there's nothing to be feared about Hagen._

That decided, he waved Eternal Sailor Saturn aside and rose his Cosmo.

_Hyoga's Cosmo can actually turn into such strength?_ Hagen wondered. In response, he too, raised his Cosmo.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, Shiryu and Neptune's battle is done and Hyoga and Saturn's battle is just beginning. Who will win this fight? Stay tuned and find out.


End file.
